Penser positif
by AMALMALIE
Summary: Si j'avais pensé petite me retrouver là, dans ce groupe de parole, à disserter sur les problèmes de sexualité, j'aurais commencé à me répéter ce mantra beaucoup plus tôt. AH/AU/Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Penser positif...**

* * *

><p><em>Quelques pensées pour transformer votre vie...<em><strong>(*)<strong>__

_J'adore les enfants et les enfants m'adorent (quelle horreur!). Grâce à mes factures, j'affirme ma capacité de payer (et de m'endetter...) Ma maison et mon cœur sont des lieux de paix et de bonté (hum...) Je contemple les hommes avec les yeux de l'amour (ok, mais comment y arriver quand on a jamais éprouvé de plaisir?) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>__** J'habite un monde d'amour et d'acceptation.**__** (*)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Ça « ploc »!

Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais ça « ploc »...Et ça me perturbe.

Je m'attarde sur la pièce. Les murs sombres et délavés, les chaises usées, la petite table branlante où sont disposées une cafetière et quelques tasses.

Le café est dégueulasse, je n'en bois jamais.

J'aime bien Carlisle et Esme, mais leur association manque cruellement de fonds. Même si je n'ai pas grand chose à y redire, vu les frais peu élevés d'adhésion.

Emmett vient de se taire et Esme le remercie.

Merde, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté. Il a dû encore divaguer sur Rosalie...

Et ça y est ! Ça recommence...Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Plus de doute, c'est une fuite. Je l'ai enfin repérée.

Il y a de l'eau qui goutte juste derrière l'épaule du beau mec qui est arrivé en début de semaine. Edward je crois.

Sam ouvre la bouche.

« Ce soir, je parle à Emily ».

Il semble déterminé. Le pauvre. Avouer à sa femme qu'on est homosexuel, quelle horreur.

Depuis qu'il a embauché ce Alec dans son restaurant, il ne dort plus la nuit.

« Mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma petite aventure à la fac veuille dire que je suis homo! ».

Il tient entre ses doigts fébriles un bouquin dont je n'arrive pas à distinguer le titre.

Pas la peine de me tordre le cou bien longtemps toutefois, Sam s'empresse de nous raconter en détail son contenu d'une voix hachée :

_« Le Docteur Alfred Kinsey a créé une échelle, graduée entre hétérosexualité (0) et homosexualité (6), pour évaluer les individus en fonction de leurs expériences et leurs réactions psychologiques. Les graduations sont : _

_Les graduations sont :  
>0 = Entièrement hétérosexuel(le)<br>1 = Prédominance hétérosexuelle, occasionnellement homosexuel(le)  
>2 = Prédominance hétérosexuelle, avec un "passé" homosexuel bien distinct<br>3 = Également hétérosexuel(le) et homosexuel(le)  
>4 = Prédominance homosexuelle, avec un "passé" hétérosexuel bien distinct<br>5 = Prédominance homosexuelle, occasionnellement hétérosexuel(le)  
>6 = Entièrement homosexuel(le)<em>

_De ce fait, un individu évalué de 1 à 5 est considéré comme bisexuel..._»

Esme le coupe gentiment.

« Sam, calme-toi. Je suis fière que tu te sois décidé à lui parler et je comprends tes angoisses. Tu as l'impression que ton monde est chamboulé. Mais rien n'est prédéterminé, rien n'est évident. On peut parfois être attiré par les deux sexes, parfois juste par une personnalité ».

« Mais ma femme, MA FEMME! » glapit Sam d'une voix désespérée.

Et il éclate en sanglot.

C'est étrange. J'ai rarement vu un homme pleurer. Mon père grogne, mon meilleur ami renifle. Il n'y a qu'au cinéma que j'ai pu assister à des belles larmes de mâles.

Emmett tire Sam dans ses bras musclés et tout le monde se met à applaudir bruyamment. Une sorte d'encouragement en somme.

C'est un peu glauque quand même...Je me tortille sur mon siège, pas vraiment à l'aise.

Esme tourne la tête vers le nouveau.

« Alors Edward, vas-tu te décider à nous parler un peu de toi? Personne ne va te juger. Tu n'as aucun compte à rendre. Tu es libre de dire ce que tu veux. »

Je suis toujours autant admirative devant le tact et la douceur dont elle fait preuve.

Ses beaux cheveux auburn encadrent son visage au teint parfait. Seuls ses yeux marqués prouvent sa fatigue.

Le beau gosse ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

« Je ...pas encore...je ne me sens pas prêt » balbutie t-il finalement en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à la gente féminine présente.

Je remarque qu'il porte une petite croix en or autour du cou.

« Comme tu le souhaites », concède Esme, « mais je te répète que nous ne sommes pas ici pour te juger, personne ne le fera ».

Edward se contente de hocher la tête et Esme frappe énergiquement sur ses genoux.

« Bien, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui ».

S'ensuit aussitôt un brouhaha sympathique, accompagné des crissements de chaises sur le plancher abîmé. Tout le monde casse le cercle et s'éparpille lentement vers la sortie.

J'aperçois Angela se ruer sur le café. Elle semble encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude mais sourit tout de même à Leah qui lui tend sa tasse en sautillant.

A vrai dire, tout le monde semble plutôt souriant ce matin.

Seul Sam ne se remet pas de sa crise de larmes et Emmett le tire avec détermination hors de la petite salle, certainement pour le convaincre d'aller trinquer à leurs malheurs.

Il me gratifie néanmoins d'un petit signe de la main avant de sortir, Sam reniflant dans son giron...

Qu'est-ce que j'adore ce mec!

Emmett est grand, fort, charismatique. Un sculptural chef de chantier. Il a tout pour lui. Il est gentil, drôle, plein de compassion, extrêmement bien foutu... même trop.

Malgré tout, il a un problème de taille. Enfin...Il est doté de tous les accessoires mais il n'arrive pas à s'en servir très longtemps.

Il a essayé de nombreuses méthodes, énormément de traitements thérapeutiques...

Et pendant un moment, ça marche.

Mais l'ennemi numéro un de Emmett, c'est lui-même et à la moindre contrariété, au moindre stress, ça le reprend.

Et Dieu sait qu'il est stressé en ce moment depuis que Rosalie, une superbe blonde à l'air froid comme la glace, est entrée dans sa vie.

Elle est à la tête d'une petite entreprise qui avait fait appel à ses talents d'entrepreneur.

Un coup de foudre et plusieurs baises extatiques plus tard, leur relation est devenue sérieuse, Rosalie de plus en plus exigeante et mon petit Emmett est redevenu une vraie bombe à retardement, explosant au moindre attouchement un peu trop poussé.

Il n'ose pas aller consulter un sexologue avec Rosalie, cette dernière semblant plutôt sceptique quant à son utilité. Alors il se contente de venir ici, sans elle.

Parler à d'autres personnes qui rencontrent des difficultés avec le sexe lui fait du bien, à moi aussi d'ailleurs...

C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir cette association d'entre aide, accrochée à l'église de mon quartier. C'était il y a un an à peine, lorsque je lui avais ouvertement parlé de mon problème sur l'oreiller, après avoir constaté le sien.

« Ne t'en fais pas Emmett, ça aurait pu durer trois heures que ça n'aurait rien changé... »

Finalement, Emmett et moi avions été « faits » l'un pour l'autre, le temps de quelques semaines.

Pas de frustration de mon côté, pas de culpabilité du sien.

Si seulement il y avait eu un peu plus de sentiments là-dedans...

Au moins, j'avais gagné un ami.

_« Break me off, show me what you got  
>Cause I don`t want, no one minute man ».<em>

Insidieusement, la chanson de Missy Elliott me trotte dans la tête alors que je me dirige vers l'origine de la fuite.

Ploc...ploc...ploc...

Cette salle vétuste me fait penser à ma vie sentimentale. Détruite de l'intérieur sous une apparence déjà bien amochée.

Je sais que j'ai baissé les bras depuis longtemps.

Pour être exacte, depuis ma relation avec Tyler, un des mecs les plus à l'écoute du monde, qui s'était escrimé à me faire vibrer, durant des nuits entières, avant de partir un matin.

Mon cœur s'est déchiré ce jour là et j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir...

Je n'ai plus jamais dit la vérité à aucun autre de mes partenaires, Emmett excepté.

La dernière chose qui me reste pour m'aider à accepter mon sort, c'est ce groupe.

Je me sens moins seule, la nuit, en pensant à eux.

Après tout, nombre de femmes n'éprouvent pas vraiment de plaisir en faisant l'amour et elles sont quand même heureuses, mariées ou célibataires, avec des enfants, peut-être même avec des amants...

La vie est belle et je suis heureuse.

Je soupire tout en levant la tête vers le plafond. Une goutte tombe sur ma joue.

« Ah Bella! » pépie Esme tout en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille « Edward est gentiment allé me chercher un seau pour cette foutue fuite. Tu voudrais être un amour et l'attendre. Je dois absolument passer un appel de toute urgence et Carlisle est en plein cours de yoga ».

Elle fait tinter des clés sous mon nez et m'offre un sourire cryptique.

« Tu fermeras la salle et tu rendras les clés à Carlisle. Il doit être en face ».

J'ai à peine le temps de répondre qu'Esme s'éclipse déjà de la pièce.

« Merci Bella, à Mercredi! Oh et n'hésite pas à parler un peu avec Edward, le mettre à l'aise » s'écrit-elle du couloir.

Quoi? Je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que tout le monde est parti.

Super! C'est moi qui vais devoir converser avec Monsieur je ne veux pas parler devant des femmes.

Je poireaute de mauvaise grâce en laissant traîner mon pied dans la petite flaque d'eau qui s'étale déjà sur le sol quand le beau gosse débarque, les joues légèrement rougies, un seau à la main.

« Esme est partie » constate t-il bêtement tout en s'approchant de moi.

« Oui, je dois fermer la salle, je pense qu'elle reviendra s'occuper de ça plus tard ».

Je m'efforce de sourire. Il a tellement l'air perdu.

Je m'écarte de la flaque et Edward positionne le seau dessus.

« Bon, ben j'y vais...Salut! ».

Et le voilà parti.

Il a vraiment le feu aux fesses ma parole!

Je soupire bruyamment et me dirige à sa suite.

Carlisle est en pleine position du lotus quand j'essaie, le plus discrètement possible, d'attirer son attention sans interrompre son cours.

Je lui offre un sourire discret tout en montrant les clés.

Il me fait signe de les poser sur le banc, dans son dos et je sens 10 paires d'yeux sur nous alors qu'il tente de me murmurer quelque chose.

Je rapproche maladroitement mon oreille de son visage.

« Où est Edward? ».

Je fronce les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi?

« Parti » dis-je en hochant les épaules.

Il me remercie du regard et je m'empresse de sortir de là.

Tout en fermant ma veste, je me demande vaguement ce que Esme et Carlisle peuvent bien avoir avec ce mec

Le soleil caresse doucement mon visage. C'est un très beau samedi matin de novembre à San Francisco et j'ai tout le week-end devant moi.

Une envie me prend d'aller manger au restaurant, en terrasse.

Je sors mon portable pour appeler Jasper.

C'est mon voisin de palier, mais surtout un ami depuis qu'une invasion de rats nous a rapproché, en mai dernier.

A peine une sonnerie et Jazz décroche.

« Regarde sur ta gauche, fais-moi ton plus beau sourire et je t'emmène manger ».

Je lui obéis aussitôt et l'aperçois, un type à ses côtés...Edward.

Je me dirige vers eux, détaillant discrètement les traits du beau gosse.

Il a l'air contrarié de me voir là et se désintéresse complètement de moi dès que j'embrasse Jazz sur la joue.

J'en serais presque gênée s'il ne s'agissait pas de retrouver _mon_ ami, à _moi_.

« J'ai mon samedi, Dem tient la boutique. Alors j'ai voulu te faire une surprise et venir te chercher pour qu'on se ballade un peu » m'explique Jasper.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, je comptais manger avec toi pour profiter de ce beau soleil ».

Malgré son calme apparent, je sens qu'il a pas mal de choses à me dire et je parie qu'il s'agit de la voisine d'en face.

Une vraie gonzesse ce Jazz quand il s'y met. Il a fallu qu'il vienne jusque ici pour tout me raconter.

Mais j'en suis ravie...Je ne le changerais pour rien au monde.

« Alors Edward est dans ton groupe non? » se renseigne t-il soudain.

Ce dernier, qui a l'air de chercher un moyen de s'échapper poliment, rougit légèrement à l'entente de son prénom.

« Comment tu sais? » demandé-je.

« Simple déduction. Tu l'as suivi de peu ».

« Euh oui, je viens d'arriver dans l'association » marmonne Edward tout en croisant bizarrement ses mains dans son dos.

Jasper est la discrétion même, il ne lui demandera jamais pourquoi il fait partie du groupe.

Mais à ce moment même, je crève d'envie qu'il outrepasse les règles de la bienséance, juste une fois.

Je ne sais pas, il éveille de plus en plus ma curiosité ce mec, ma compassion aussi. Il a l'air de retenir en lui tellement de souffrance.

Tandis que j'observe ses yeux tachetés de paillettes vert et or, qui s'obstinent à ne pas rencontrer les miens, j'espère simplement que son histoire n'est pas atroce. Je sens que je ne le supporterai pas.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de leur demander qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire là tous les deux, à se parler, quelqu'un me bouscule violemment.

Perdant immédiatement l'équilibre, je me retrouve dans les bras d'Edward, ma tête écrasée contre son torse.

Je m'attends à ce que ce dernier m'aide à me redresser mais il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement.

J'entends vaguement Jasper gueuler contre ce qui semble être un groupe d'ados turbulents, mais ce que je perçois surtout, ce sont des halètements rapides.

Je redresse la tête et rencontre un regard perdu, presque apeuré.

Edward ressemble à une putain de statue, ses mains accrochées à mes épaules par réflexe.

Seuls ses yeux et sa bouche me parlent.

Il semble manquer d'air.

Me servant de ses avant-bras, je me redresse et m'écarte immédiatement de lui.

Ses mains retombent lentement le long de son corps.

Son regard ne m'a pas lâchée, il me signifie clairement que je suis folle d'avoir osé envahir son espace.

Sa respiration est quasiment redevenue normale et sa bouche hermétiquement close.

Je détourne rapidement mon regard pour m'accrocher à autre chose...n'importe quoi.

Je me suis rarement sentie aussi mal.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, merde!

Jasper n'a absolument pas remarqué cette scène étrange, trop absorbé par les petits jeunes qui continuent à nous narguer.

« Quels petits cons! Tu aurais pu te faire mal! Ça va? » me questionne t-il.

« Euh...Oui » murmuré-je.

« Heureusement que tu étais là » s'exclame Jasper tout en claquant l'épaule d'Edward.

Ce dernier paraît sortir de sa stupeur à ce contact.

« Je vais vous laisser, bon weekend ». Sa voix est rauque, ses joues rouges.

Il nous tourne le dos, les mains dans les poches, la démarche sûre, dégagée, seule sa nuque semble un peu raide.

« Il est bizarre non? » me demande Jasper.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, toujours abasourdie.

.

**_pppp_**

**_.  
><em>**

J'ai le ventre tendu à bloc.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on s'est goinfré Jazz et moi.

J'avais bien évidemment raison, il était là pour me parler de la voisine d'en face.

Une délicieuse petite danseuse, elle s'entraîne souvent chez elle, qu'il mate comme un pervers depuis des semaines.

Étant régisseuse de théâtre, il me harcèle quotidiennement pour que je retrouve sa trace.

J'ai beau lui expliquer que sans nom et ne sachant même pas s'il s'agit d'une professionnelle, la tâche est rude, il ne m'entend pas.

Ce matin, il l'a enfin rencontrée « par hasard » à la boulangerie.

Inutile de dire qu'il a été incapable de lui adresser un mot...Mais il a entendu son prénom, Alice.

« Un début pour notre enquête » s'excite t-il.

Je n'ai jamais connu Jasper intimidé par qui que ce soit, surtout pas par une fille. C'est vraiment nouveau pour lui...

« Tu es encore plus pathétique que moi Jazz » grogné-je tout en m'étirant.

Cette petite terrasse est parfaite, exposée plein sud.

J'ai bien envie de rester encore un peu mais Jasper se dépêche de payer l'addition.

« Oui, mais moi au moins je suis capable de prendre du plaisir en pensant à elle » se moque t-il.

Je ne me formalise pas le moins du monde à ses paroles. Il est l'une des rares personnes qui peut s'en moquer, avec Jacob.

Je m'en fous, ils m'aiment et je les aime... Sans ces amitiés masculines, je ne suis plus rien.

Tout en s'éloignant du restaurant, bras dessus, bras dessous, je repense à ce que Jasper m'a appris sur Edward.

Ce dernier s'était adressé à lui pour lui demander s'il savait où il pouvait se procurer de vieux vinyles dans le coin et ils avaient parlé musique, Jasper tenant une petite boutique de disques.

Jazz lui avait même parlé de son groupe. Edward jouait apparemment de la batterie à ses heures perdues...

Je n'ai pas parlé à mon ami de la drôle d'altercation entre le beau gosse et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui dis tout d'habitude.

« On va au Golden Gate Park ou on rentre? » me demande Jasper.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre que mon portable se manifeste dans la poche de ma veste.

C'est Esme.

« Bella, je suis désolée de te déranger mais j'ai un immense service à te demander ».

Je suis surprise, elle ne m'appelle jamais d'habitude...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Esme? »

« Et bien voilà, j'aimerais que tu te mettes en binôme avec Edward pour les exercices ».

« Quoi? » Je m'arrête immédiatement de marcher et Jasper m'interroge du regard. « Écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il ne semble pas vraiment à l'aise avec moi. »

« S'il te plaît Bella » insiste t-elle. « S'il ne s'ouvre pas très vite, il va se fermer comme une huître ».

« Laisse-lui le temps, ce n'est que sa deuxième réunion... »

« Hum, je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je le connais...Et je peux t'assurer qu'il lui faut travailler avec une femme. J'ai de suite pensé à toi ».

« Pourquoi moi? »

« Une intuition » me répond-elle d'un ton énigmatique.

« Je t'assure Esme, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté de ma part mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Le peu qu'on s'est parlé ce matin, ça a été une véritable catastrophe. Il ne m'aime vraiment pas. Demande à Angela, elle sera parfaite ».

« Je te propose une chose, tu te mets avec lui mercredi soir et si ça se passe mal, je ne t'embêterai plus jamais avec ça ».

Son ton est plein d'espoir. Je ne peux pas lui refuser et elle le sait.

Je capitule dans un souffle « Ok ».

« Oh merci beaucoup Bella! Tu verras, il est adorable si ce n'est une légère tendance à se montrer fermé avec la gente féminine par moment ».

Tu m'étonnes, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Mon Dieu! Ça risque d'être un massacre mercredi...

.

**_pppp_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>(*) Pensées pour transformer votre vie - <strong>Louise L. Hay  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Penser positif...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Je suis en paix avec ma vie sexuelle.<strong>**** (*) ****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

« Bella, voilà la fiche décor du spectacle, les différents noms et le découpage technique de la première demi-heure. Les accessoires et le décor seront entièrement livrés demain. Le producteur et le metteur en scène t'attendent. » m'explique Nahuel d'une voix atone.

Il est le directeur technique du Curran Théâtre et mon collaborateur direct.

Je le sens exténué.

Il faut dire que ce nouveau spectacle est un gros morceau. 3 heures de scène, 25 danseurs, 10 décors différents, 12 semaines d'affiche.

Je prends les fiches qu'il me tend mollement et me rends dans la salle de spectacle, claquant avec mon stylo les fesses de Marcus, le chef machiniste, au passage.

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi Marco ».

Il me pince gentiment l'épaule en réponse et me suit.

Je suis entourée d'hommes dans mon boulot, exceptées la directrice de la programmation, Kate, et la secrétaire administrative.

La mise en œuvre matérielle d'une représentation nécessite apparemment uniquement des gros bras poilus, pour la préparation du plateau et du décor, ou des neurones masculines, pour le son et la lumière.

Malgré tout, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à me faire ma place.

Je suis compétente et je le sais.

Mes p'tits gars m'aiment bien et je le leur rends bien.

Je suis douée pour coordonner comme ils disent...S'ils savaient!

En vérité, j'adore mon boulot.

Je travaille dans un grand et magnifique théâtre affilié à Broadway, où l'ambiance est chaleureuse et l'architecture ancienne me transporte dans un autre monde dès que je passe la porte.

Mes collaborateurs masculins sont un plus.

J'ai besoin de savoir qu'un homme peut travailler avec moi, m'apprécier ou simplement me trouver sympathique à défaut d'autre chose.

J'étudie rapidement les fiches que m'a données Nahuel.

Tout en descendant les quelques marches qui me mènent au premier rang, où s'entretiennent le producteur et le metteur en scène, je m'assure que Marcus est toujours à ma suite.

Après nous être tous présentés brièvement, s'ensuit une discussion animée sur le déroulement des répétitions.

Ce spectacle de danse est une tuerie, il devrait attirer beaucoup de monde. Il a d'ailleurs fait un carton à Broadway.

Seulement 12 des danseurs originels sont présents. Le producteur m'explique qu'il lui manque encore trois danseurs et qu'il devra faire passer des castings samedi et dimanche matin.

Il aura d'ailleurs besoin de moi pour discuter d'un problème récurrent avec les différents décors.

Quelle poisse! Je n'aurai pas mon weekend, Nahuel doit assurer les dernières représentations du spectacle sur Goethe.

Je rejoins la régie en ronchonnant intérieurement.

L'énorme pendule indique 19h00.

Merde, je vais être en retard!

Je rassemble mes affaires en quelques secondes et me presse vers l'extérieur du théâtre tout en criant un « au revoir » à la cantonade.

J'ai presque atteint les portes principales quand Kate m'arrête dans ma course.

« Bella, je compte sur toi pour samedi soir. Tu verras, ce sera sympa ».

Je grimace légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas Kate, je dois bosser dimanche matin... »

« Oh allez Bella, ça me fait tellement plaisir et puis il n'y aura que des gens bien ».

Ce qu'elle veut surtout dire, c'est qu'il y aura un gentil célibataire présent, prêt à vivre une sublime histoire d'amour.

Elle a du mal à comprendre comment je peux rester une éternelle célibataire.

Elle ne m'a vu qu'avec Emmett et je travaille ici depuis 3 ans.

J'ai beau m'inventer des petits-amis imaginaires, ça ne passe pas.

J'ai même essayé de soudoyer Jasper, sans succès.

« Ton fameux Jacob, qui habite à Seattle et que tu connais depuis l'enfance, je n'y crois pas » ajoute t-elle. « Et même si c'est vrai, les relations longue distance, ce n'est bon pour personne ».

Je baisse brièvement la tête de honte. C'est vrai que je me suis servie de Jake dernièrement pour qu'elle me foute la paix.

Remarque, ça a au moins eu le mérite de le faire marrer.

« Serait-il possible pour toi d'imaginer que tout le monde n'est pas fait pour être en couple? » souris-je finalement. « C'est ma vie, pas la tienne Kate. Je serai là samedi, pour le plaisir de ta compagnie uniquement, je ne parlerai pas au nouveau prétendant prévu et je partirai tôt ».

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, je l'embrasse sur la joue et sors dans la nuit.

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

Quand j'arrive à la salle, je suis à bout de souffle.

Ils viennent juste de casser le cercle.

Les duos se forment. Je vois Emmett se rapprocher de Benjamin. Esme a dû le mettre au courant du changement de partenaires.

Je lance des sourires nerveux à tout le monde en guise de bonjour.

Dire que j'appréhende ce moment est un euphémisme.

Bien malgré moi, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser ces derniers jours.

La place que cette nouvelle confrontation a prise dans mes pensées, même si cela ne me procure que de l'appréhension, est dérangeante.

Je ne connais pas ce gars et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me connaître...

Je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'espère ce soir.

Pourtant, à l'instant où je le repère, accoudée à la table à tripoter les petits gâteux secs, je comprends.

Je veux qu'il soit gentil, qu'il me regarde en face, que tout se passe bien. J'ai envie qu'il s'ouvre un peu, qu'il me laisse une chance.

Je déteste ne pas m'entendre avec quelqu'un que je suis amenée à côtoyer.

« Ah Bella, te voilà enfin » s'exclame Esme tout en me rejoignant rapidement.

« Désolée, le boulot ».

Elle me sourit gentiment.

« Edward t'attend. Les autres sont en plein jeux de rôle. Ils doivent se confronter à des situations qu'ils considèrent délicates. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez commencer par un simple travail de présentation ».

« D'accord... » soufflé-je.

« Tu as l'habitude maintenant Bella, tu fais comme tu le sens...Et encore merci » me murmure t-elle avant de rejoindre Sam qui gesticule dans tous les sens face à Leah.

Je prends une grande inspiration et m'avance vers Edward.

« Salut ».

Il se redresse et m'accueille avec un sourire poli.

Étonnamment, ses yeux se posent sur moi et me détaillent longuement.

Bon, apparemment il a lu dans mes pensées et a décidé d'être...Hum...Plus social on va dire...

Évitant de m'appesantir sur cette inspection malaisante, je me débarrasse de mon manteau et de mon sac que je pose sur la table.

« J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait simplement se présenter et dire pourquoi on est ici ».

Il ne me répond pas et continue de m'observer, paraissant me dire « C'est toi qui sais ».

Je soupire bruyamment.

« Écoute, on va reprendre à zéro tous les deux. On oublie tout d'accord? Et c'est moi qui commence. Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella ».

Je lui tends une main que je veux sûre. Il m'impressionne un peu quand même. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était si grand. Je suis presque obligée de me tordre le cou.

Il regarde ma main tendue une fraction de seconde puis la serre franchement. La sienne est douce et chaude.

« Edward ».

Sa voix est vraiment grave, ça aussi j'avais oublié.

Il joue le jeu au moins. Il semble plus détendu, presque amical. J'en profite pour me ressaisir.

J'attrape un des gâteaux secs, me dirige dans un coin de la salle et m'assois à même le sol.

J'ai besoin de reposer mes jambes et puis je trouve ça mieux pour discuter tranquillement. Je suis en train de mastiquer lentement mon gâteau quand Edward se décide à me rejoindre et m'imite, laissant une distance entre nous.

Ça ne m'étonne pas...Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé être en contact avec moi la dernière fois.

Les yeux braqués sur le reste du groupe, qui semble absorbé par leur exercice respectif, je ne réfléchis plus et me lance.

« Je viens de Forks, une toute petite ville dans l'État de Washington et je vis à San Francisco depuis 4 ans. Je suis régisseuse de théâtre, j'ai rejoint ce groupe depuis presque un an et si je suis ici c'est parce que je suis ce qu'on appelle, communément, euh... ».

« Frigide » complète t-il calmement.

L'entendre de sa bouche est dérangeant.

Je me sens vulnérable, fragile. Je ne me suis pas sentie comme ça depuis très longtemps.

Au moins, il a dû faire attention à ce que j'ai raconté mercredi dernier.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu dire déjà?...Ah oui. L'agaçante mission de Kate de vouloir me trouver un mari...

Je me frotte nerveusement les yeux.

« Euh ouais... » trouvé-je juste à répondre.

« Quel théâtre? » enchaîne t-il naturellement.

« Pardon? »

« Dans quel théâtre tu travailles » précise t-il lentement comme si j'étais débile.

« Oh! Le Curran Théâtre ».

« Mmh, je vois, il est très beau. Je n'y suis encore jamais allé, mais les spectacles ne sont pas donnés ».

Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui.

Mais je me sens à nouveau sur un terrain familier, celui de la franche camaraderie et je m'enhardis.

« Je peux t'y inviter si tu veux ».

Il fronce alors les sourcils comme si je lui avais fait une proposition indécente. D'accord...J'ai tout faux...

« Je ne crois pas non, Isabella ». Sa voix est tranchante. Son corps paraît se raidir et ses pommettes palissent légèrement.

Ok, il est coriace. A peine ai-je réussi à entrouvrir la porte qu'il me congédie de façon grossière, utilisant mon prénom en entier, au cas où je n'aurais pas compris.

« Je ne sortirai pas avec toi ».

Pardon?

Je bloque un instant sur ses paroles, son petit air vaguement déçu et là, c'est plus fort que moi, j'explose de rire de manière incontrôlable.

Son mouvement de recul face à ma réaction me signifie qu'il doit en plus me prendre pour une folle.

Mais j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Tout est flou autour de moi et je peine à reprendre ma respiration.

« Ex...Excu...Excuse...Mais...Tu... ». Et je repars de plus belle.

Je me tortille tout en essuyant mes yeux pour tenter de me calmer et je cogne son bras dans le processus.

Merde, mais il s'est rapproché de moi!

Je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde d'un air vaguement amusé, les joues légèrement rouges.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire? » Son ton est dur mais je vois qu'il essaie de camoufler un sourire.

« Désolée, mais ton ton, ton air... On aurait dit que je te proposais un mariage forcée ou je ne sais quoi...Merci pour ta délicate franchise...Ce ne sont que des places de théâtre tu sais ».

Il se gratte nerveusement la nuque en guise d'excuse et laisse échapper un petit rire sonore.

« C'est vrai que je peux être con parfois. Désolé ».

Tout en l'observant à travers mes cils, je comprends qu'il ait pu penser que je lui faisais du rentre-dedans. Il est beau, c'est incontestable. Je me demande même s'il sait ce que signifie courir après une fille.

A y regarder de plus près, il est même plus qu'une belle gueule, il est sexy. Ses gestes sont souples, électriques, sa bouche sensuelle, son corps bien fait...Très bien fait même...

Il semble fait pour le sexe, le plaisir.

Il n'a pas l'air con en plus.

Peut-être qu'il est impossible à vivre...

Ou que c'est un gros pervers sexuel...

En tous les cas, il a l'air d'avoir de gros problèmes à régler.

« Bref, si tu repères un spectacle qui te plaît, je peux t'avoir une place ou deux » souris-je.

« Merci Bella ».

Un regard chaud m'englobe.

Waouh, c'était quoi ça?

Mes sourcils se froncent d'eux-même.

Je ne comprends pas à quoi il joue, il est vraiment dur à suivre.

« Alors ton amie a réussi à te trouver un petit mari? »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Ok. Il avait définitivement retenu ce que j'avais raconté mercredi dernier et il se moque de moi maintenant, comme si de rien n'était.

« Non. Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux personne ».

« Personne? »

« Non ».

« Mais je croyais que... »

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le bâcher « Que quoi? Que je voulais coucher avec toi? ».

« Oui...Enfin non », se reprend t-il rapidement « Mais que tu continuais à avoir une vie sexuelle ».

« Euh...Pas vraiment que j'ai envie d'en parler là, surtout avec toi, mais je n'en ai plus envie ».

« Parce que tu es définitivement frigide? »

Bon sang! J'ai pourtant l'habitude d'en parler entre ces quatre murs. Je suis à l'abri ici, c'est mon groupe, on se soutient. Mais ses mots, de lui, me mettent vraiment mal à l'aise.

« On peut-être heureux sans sexe » est la seule chose que je trouve à répondre.

Je le pense sincèrement aujourd'hui... Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

« Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti? » Son ton reste interrogateur, il s'informe. Il ne me gratifie pas de l'habituelle incrédulité qui accompagne ce genre de propos.

« Non. » murmuré-je. Et c'est la triste vérité, rien de rien...

« Donc c'est fini pour toi? » insiste t-il.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit non? ». Il commence à m'agacer avec ses questions.

« Vraiment » constate t-il simplement.

Le silence s'installe.

Edward semble réfléchir à quelque chose.

En face de nous, les petits groupes arrêtent peu à peu de jouer et discutent calmement.

Je remarque que Esme n'est pas venue nous voir une seule fois.

L'épaule d'Edward frôle maintenant la mienne. Je ne sais pas s'il en a conscience, moi si.

J'ai l'impression qu'une étape invisible vient d'être franchie entre lui et moi, je ne sais pas trop laquelle.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit de toi » réalisé-je.

Il m'offre un pauvre sourire.

« Je viens d'arriver ici. Je suis traducteur, je travaille de chez moi. Rien de passionnant ».

« Quelle langue? »

« Français ».

« Tu viens d'où? »

« Chicago ».

« Et tu as rejoint le groupe pour? »

« La même chose que vous tous ».

Je n'insiste pas, même si j'en meurs d'envie. Il ne veut pas me le dire, très bien...

Une autre question me vient naturellement.

« Tu connais Esme et Carlisle non? »

« Un peu. »

Il regarde ailleurs, il fuit.

« Tu étais plus disert quand il s'agissait de moi. »

« Tu es plus intéressante ».

Je m'esclaffe bruyamment en réponse et un sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres.

Il est fort...

Je me relève lentement.

« Bien, je crois qu'on peut y aller ».

Des personnes du groupe commencent à se disperser. Leah et Angela partent déjà en m'envoyant des baisers de loin.

Je cherche Emmett du regard pour lui toucher deux mots mais il est en grande conversation avec Esme.

Je me sens lasse tout d'un coup. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

« Je vais y aller Edward, je suis vannée ».

« D'accord. Je te vois samedi. »

« Non, je travaille ».

« Oh... ». Ses sourcils se froncent, il paraît contrarié.

« Je te verrai mercredi prochain ».

Il secoue la tête. « Je ne pourrai pas venir ».

Il me donne curieusement l'impression d'être face à un problème de taille.

Il ne se prend tout de même pas la tête sur la date de notre prochaine rencontre!

J'en rirais presque si je ne me sentais pas si fatiguée.

Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend qu'Emmett et Esme discutent toujours. Tant pis...

Je récupère mon sac et mon manteau.

« Alors à la prochaine ».

Je lui offre un sourire qui se veut empli de sympathie mais il adopte toujours son air renfrogné.

J'hésite une seconde puis lui tourne le dos.

En m'enfonçant dans le couloir sombre à cette heure, je me fais dépasser par Sam qui est au téléphone.

Je me demande s'il a parlé à Emily...

La nuit est froide, je referme mon manteau jusqu'au col, contente d'habiter à deux minutes de là.

« Bella! »

Je reconnais immédiatement cette voix, c'est la sienne.

Il a les mains dans les poches, des mèches de cheveux retombent sur ses yeux, ses lèvres ourlées animées par un frémissement permanent veulent me dire quelque chose.

« Quoi? »

« Ton pote...euh...Jasper, il a un groupe ».

Je repense fugitivement à ce que m'a appris Jazz sur leur conversation de samedi.

« Oui ».

Je ne vois absolument pas où il veut en venir.

« Et puis je ne connais pas grand monde ici... »

« Oui?... »

« Si tu me donnais ton numéro on pourrait peut-être se voir. Tu m'emmènerais voir jouer le groupe de ton pote et puis … au théâtre ».

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire éblouissant.

Putain, il est vraiment bizarre... Et pourtant j'ai envie de lui donner mon numéro.

J'essaie de ne pas paraître trop surprise. « D'accord...Si tu veux ».

« Ne te sens pas obligée ».

Je ne peux empêcher ma voix de monter dans les aigus. « Mais non voyons »

Il attrape son portable et enregistre mon numéro.

Cette situation est surréaliste. Si j'avais pensé la semaine dernière qu'on en arriverait là...

J'ai envie de le taquiner en lui demandant s'il n'a pas peur que je le harcèle, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il range son téléphone de manière brusque dans sa poche et inspire profondément.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire maintenant?

« Salut ».

Et le voilà parti, le feu aux fesses je vous dis...

Je reste quelques secondes à l'observer s'éloigner, appréciant sa démarche, puis me dépêche de rentrer.

Je me sens toute chose.

Une fois dans le couloir de mon immeuble, je tape un coup sur la porte de Jasper pour lui signifier que je suis là, s'il veut passer.

Chez moi, je passe des fringues plus confortables, j'attrape une bière et m'installe sur mon canapé.

J'enclenche « Don't be shy » de Cat Stevens _(**)_ sur ma chaîne que je programme en boucle, le volume à fond.

Cette soirée était étrange et je me sens étrange...étrangement bien...

**.**

_**pppp.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(*)<em>**** Pensées pour transformer votre vie - Louise L. Hay**

**_(**)_Musique de Harold et Maude, beau roman, film, pièce de théâtre, magnifique chanson**


	3. Chapter 3

**Penser positif...**

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>_**Je parle avec sagesse et discernement.**_**_ (*) _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Elle est là, sur la scène, à quelques mètres de moi. La petite danseuse.

Avec beaucoup de grâce, elle enchaîne les entre-chats, les pirouettes et les battements de jambe devant le metteur en scène qui a l'air ravi.

Je retire mon casque et donne les derniers repères techniques au régisseur lumière tout en observant la fameuse Alice.

Je viens de passer trois heures à faire des essais lumière et son avec mon équipe et je n'en peux plus.

Apercevant soudain Kate qui s'est invitée dans la salle de spectacle, je me dépêche de la rejoindre.

« Ça y est, ils ont trouvé les trois danseuses manquantes » m'apprend-elle.

« J'ai vu. Il y a une Alice, non, dans les retenues? »

« Je le veux », sourit-elle, « c'est moi qui l'ai recommandée pour l'audition ».

« Tu déconnes? Cette fille ».

Elle acquiesce aussitôt tandis que je lui désigne discrètement la petite forme qui discute avec le producteur.

J'agrippe son bras de surprise. Oh mon Dieu! Elle la connaît!

« C'est une copine oui. Je la connais depuis un moment. D'ailleurs elle sera là ce soir » ajoute t-elle, un peu surprise par ma réaction.

« Kate », m'excité-je aussitôt, « il faut absolument que tu acceptes que Jasper m'accompagne ce soir! »

« Oui si tu veux, mais... »

« Écoute, tu le gardes pour toi mais cette Alice est notre nouvelle voisine et il craque complètement pour elle ».

Kate glousse doucement, m'offre un clin d'œil complice et je bats des mains comme une folle en réponse.

« Il faut absolument que j'appelle Jazz, il va être fou de joie ».

« Oh fait » ajoute Kate, « le plus important, elle est célibataire ».

« Qui est célibataire? ».

Je me retourne sur une très jolie jeune fille brune. Je ne l'ai jamais vu d'aussi près.

Sa silhouette longiligne est coincée dans un justaucorps bleu et des collants noirs épais. Elle transpire et semble essoufflée. Ses cheveux sont retenus par un chignon sévère d'où s'échappent quelques mèches. Ses yeux bleus me scrutent avec sympathie.

« Alice Brandon » se présente t-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je la serre chaleureusement.

« Bella Swan, je suis... »

« Je sais qui tu es » me coupe t-elle. « Et je suis ravie d'avoir la chance de faire partie de ce spectacle dans ce magnifique théâtre. On va faire du bon boulot. Tu habites à côté de chez moi non? Je t'ai reconnue dès que je t'ai vue ce matin. Tu as un boulot extraordinaire! »

Son enthousiasme me plaît. Son habileté à parler sans reprendre sa respiration aussi.

Ça risque d'être drôle avec Jasper qui passe son temps à laisser traîner ses phrases.

Je choisis de feindre la surprise.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu me le dis.. Je traîne d'ailleurs souvent avec un grand blond, très charmant. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« C'est un très bon ami » je m'empresse de rajouter.

« Non, je ne vois pas du tout... »

Mon sourire s'affaisse légèrement.

Ah merde... Elle ne l'a pas remarqué malgré tout ce brassage d'air dès qu'elle est à proximité.

Jasper exagère tout les quelques fois où elle nous croise, ses gestes, sa voix, son rire...

« Bien », conclut-elle « Je te vois ce soir chez Kate ».

« Oh très bien! J'en suis ravie ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une dernière tentative.

« Je serais avec le fameux ami dont je t'ai parlé...Jasper...Le blond. Tu verras, il est extraordinaire...Je veux dire sympa... »

« Ok... »souffle t-elle.

Son air pincé m'indique qu'elle me trouve bizarre et Kate me fait discrètement signe de laisser tomber.

Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, les mots sont plus rapides que mes pensées.

« Non mais...Tu es célibataire m'a dit Kate...Enfin je veux dire seule, dans cette ville...Hum...Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile... »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?

Alice se renfrogne une nouvelle fois avant de m'adresser un sourire forcée.

« C'est vrai que je viens d'emménager dans le quartier mais je vis ici depuis des années. Bref, je vous vois ce soir. Kate, j'emmènerai une bonne bouteille pour fêter l'événement! »

Je la regarde s'éloigner avec regret.

Elle me prend pour une tarée qui, soit, aime son ami en secret, soit, le trouve trop nul pour se trouver une fille.

« N'essaie jamais plus de jouer à la marieuse et évite de parler à Jasper de ça » me dit Kate avant de me laisser seule.

Mais quelle débile!

J'attrape mon portable et regarde si j'ai eu des appels en absence.

Le visage d'Edward flotte immédiatement dans l'air.

Je me demande pourquoi il a pris mon numéro, je me demande aussi s'il va m'appeler un jour...

Il devait être à la réunion ce matin.

A t-il parlé? S'est-il lié avec quelqu'un d'autre? Va t-il m'appeler?

Je fais lentement défiler mes contacts et m'arrête sur Jasper.

Au moins il y en a un qui sera content du repas de ce soir...

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

Ce repas est un cauchemar.

Je suis coincée entre Alice et Jasper qui fait tout pour attirer son attention, en vain.

Face à moi, mon prétendu prétendant n'en a rien à faire de ma présence.

Je ne lui plais apparemment pas. Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire... Mais merde!

Il est pas trop mal en plus et assez drôle.

Pourtant, Mike quelque chose n'a pas daigné s'adresser à moi autrement que pour me dire des banalités.

Je me sens moche, seule et prise en sandwich entre un frustré et un morceau de glace.

Alice ne desserre pas les dents, sauf pour parler avec Mike qui semble l'apprécier, _elle_.

« Elle ne m'aime pas » me murmure tristement Jasper.

« Tu n'es pas le seul » répliqué-je en nous resservant du vin « Mike préfère ta soi-disant âme sœur ».

« Je croyais que tu t'en foutais, que tu ne voulais plus d'homme » se moque t-il.

Au moins j'ai le mérite de l'amuser.

« Je m'en fiche, mais mon égo en prend un coup. Je pense que je vais rentrer ».

« Non », s'affole Jasper. « On a même pas mangé le dessert et j'ai besoin de toi pour rattraper le coup ».

Euh... Rattraper le coup, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bonne personne.

« Jasper, arrête de lui parler » finis-je par conclure. « Tu en fais trop, ça fait forcé. N'oublie pas qu'elle ne te connaît pas ».

« Et qu'elle ne m'a jamais remarqué » grommelle t-il.

Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir rapporté ma conversation avec Alice, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je vais sur la terrasse, m'en fumer une » poursuit-il.

« Je t'accompagne ».

Kate et Laurent ont une très belle terrasse, décorée avec goût, qui donne sur la baie de San Francisco.

Kate est d'ailleurs accrochée à la balustrade, en train de faire admirer la vue à un couple d'amis.

« Je me sens nul » gémis Jazz tout en allumant sa clope.

« Laisse-la venir à toi et arrête de l'assommer avec tes blabla. Tu es beau comme un Dieu, intelligent, gentil, drôle... »

« Ça va n'en rajoute pas » rigole t-il. « Tu crois qu'elle craquerait si je lui disais que je suis aussi musicien? Vu qu'elle est danseuse, ça se complète en quelque sorte ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser.

« Mais tu es complètement accro ma parole, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait? »

Alors qu'il me fait une moue peinée, une petite voix claque dans l'air.

« Fumer tue »

Je tourne la tête.

Alice vient de débarquer, accompagnée de Mike.

Elle regarde Jasper d'un air sévère.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne » réplique t-il sèchement.

Ouhla, c'est vraiment mal parti entre tous les deux.

« Ah Alice, Mike! », roucoule Kate « vous êtes venus voir la terrasse! »

Mike émet un sifflement admiratif mais Alice ne semble pas y prêter attention.

Elle est en pleine conversation avec Jasper.

Son visage s'est sensiblement adouci tandis que Jazz déblatère un tas de trucs débiles sur le respect des autres.

Et moi je me retrouve à côté de mon prétendant qui a le chic de me rappeler combien je me sens laide ce soir.

Gênée, je focalise sur le couple qui rentre à l'intérieur, laissant Kate arranger ses plantes.

Mike essaie visiblement de trouver un truc à me dire.

« Laisse tomber » finis-je par grogner.

J'attrape la cigarette quasi-intacte des doigts de Jasper et m'éloigne du petit groupe.

Ce dernier ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, trop absorbé par le débat animé qu'il mène avec Alice.

Kate me dépasse en souriant de toutes ses dents et va tirer mon prétendant à l'intérieur.

Au moins, l'histoire Alice-Jasper lui fait oublier son désir de me voir me rapprocher de Mike.

Je tire sur la cigarette tout en m'appuyant sur la balustrade. Au loin, les lumières de la ville se reflètent dans l'eau. Je me perds dans leurs reflets.

« Bella! Ton portable sonne et je ne vais pas tarder à servir le dessert ».

La tête de Laurent semble coincée dans l'ouverture de la porte fenêtre, il agite mon téléphone qui clignote.

Je m'empresse de le récupérer et décroche après l'avoir remercié.

« Bella? »

Cette voix!

Mon ventre se tord un peu et je m'en veux pour ça.

Je ne dois pas oublier qu'il est bizarre et que je ne le connais pas...

Je jette ma clope dans le vide.

« Salut Edward. »

« Je te dérange? »

« Non, mais je suis à un repas, je ne peux pas rester longtemps »

« Pour te trouver un mari? »

Ouh il commence à me gonfler avec ça!

« Ah ah » soufflé-je sarcastiquement.

« C'est bon, j'arrête. » abdique t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

« Merci. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

« Je me demandais si tu étais libre demain, tu sais pour se balader? »

« Et bien je travaille le matin. Mais après, je n'ai rien de prévu. »

« Très bien, alors je peux venir te chercher vers midi, à la sortie de ton boulot? »

« Euh...Ok. C'est bon pour moi. »

« A demain alors. »

Et il raccroche.

D'accord, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

Le beau gosse un peu flippant s'est décidé à m'appeler. Il veut se lier d'amitié avec moi et il a l'air très à l'aise avec ça. Très bien...

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à table et attrape immédiatement Jasper pour lui demander s'il répète demain, ma morosité complètement oubliée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Je ne dois rien attendre de ce gars et certainement pas une quelconque histoire.

Si par miracle je lui plais physiquement, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aller plus loin, de me confronter à un nouvel échec.

D'autant que je ne connais pas son problème.

Et s'il avait un micro pénis? Ouais, cette éventualité me paraît peu probable...

« Alors tu ne le trouves plus si bizarre finalement » rigole Jasper avant d'enfourner une bouchée de gâteau.

Je tente de rassembler mes idées, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Alice qui babille sur le nouveau spectacle.

Je me sens incroyablement nerveuse.

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

Je suis en train de manger un Hot-dog avec Edward sur un banc.

Edward Cullen pour être exacte.

Je connais son nom maintenant, il s'est amusé à me montrer sa carte d'identité et la coupe horrible qu'il avait à l'époque. Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là...

Il est venu me chercher devant le Curran et a tenu à ce que je lui fasse visiter.

Il se montre avenant, gentil, bavard, enfin en ce qui concerne le théâtre, et n'est absolument pas gêné par la proximité qui s'installe entre nous.

Rien de bizarre, aucun signe de souffrance, pas de réaction démesurée quand je me suis cognée à lui dans les couloirs menant aux loges... Rien. Un mec normal quoi.

« Edward, question », baragouiné-je entre deux bouchées. « Tu n'es pas un peu bipolaire? »

Il s'esclaffe aussitôt, me crachant par la même occasion un bout de pain en pleine figure.

Au moins je ne l'ai pas froissé...

« Oh désolé » s'exclame t-il tout en enlevant délicatement le petit bout de pain.

Il se met ensuite à essuyer ma joue.

Une douce chaleur s'insinue dans ma poitrine. J'aime bien son toucher.

Comme s'il avait remarqué mon trouble, il retire brusquement sa main.

« Je suis désolé si je suis bipolaire », dit-il ironiquement « J'ai parfois un peu de mal à me...Canaliser on va dire. Mais j'avais le pressentiment que j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi et je ne me suis pas trompé, enfin si ça te va? »

« Euh oui, oui. »

« Je voudrais bien qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître ».

« Ok ». Mon ton de voix reste perplexe.

Il darde sur moi son regard incandescent.

« Je te trouve vraiment sympa et je ne connais que Carlisle et Esme ici, mais c'est comme tu veux ».

« Tu les connais depuis longtemps? »

« Ce sont des amis de ma mère. Je devais changer d'air. Ils m'ont proposé de venir ici. »

« Et de te faire participer au groupe? »

« Euh, oui. J'ai, j'ai eu une histoire compliquée l'année dernière et depuis j'évite un peu les femmes, ils ont dû penser que partager ça avec d'autres personnes me ferait du bien. »

Oh mon Dieu c'est un miracle, il me parle... Et pour m'avouer qu'une fille lui a brisé le cœur. Classique. Je me demande si c'est elle qui l'a rendu si rétif avec le sexe opposé.

« Tu as réagi tellement bizarrement quand je te suis malencontreusement tombée dessus la première fois... » ajouté-je en enfournant la fin de mon Hot-dog.

Il se gratte nerveusement le cou et ses joues rougissent.

« Ah ça, désolé, je ne te connaissais pas alors... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux être con parfois, bipolaire comme tu dis ».

Son sourire de façade ne masque pas l'éclat de souffrance qui traverse son regard. Il y a autre chose aussi.

Change de sujet Bella.

« Ça s'est bien passé la réunion d'hier? »

Edward se ressaisit immédiatement et se redresse pour balancer sa serviette en papier dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Malgré moi, je jette un coup d'œil à ses fesses, moulées dans son pantalon cargo. J'aperçois même l'élastique de son boxer. Merde, il est vraiment bien fait!

« Bella? »

« Quoi? »

« Non, rien, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de m'écouter ».

Je croise les jambes tout en lissant mes cheveux pour me donner une contenance. « Hum oui tu disais?... »

« Je te disais que le mec là, Sam, il a parlé à sa femme et qu'elle veut divorcer. Je crois qu'il compte faire une soirée à son restaurant pour fêter ça ou je ne sais quoi...Il est triste mais il se sent libéré ».

« C'est bizarre ».

« C'est vrai ».

« Mais je suis contente pour lui ».

« Tu viendras? »

« Où ça? »

« A sa soirée ».

« Probablement ».

« Cool ». Il me gratifie de son sourire resplendissant, celui à 10,000 dollars.

Il ne me peut pas se passer de moi ma parole!

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

Il ne fait pas vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Des nuages gris cachent le soleil et il flotte une odeur de pluie dans l'air.

« Si ça te dit, on peut aller voir Jasper jouer. »

« Pourquoi pas. Ils font quoi comme style de musique, ils marchent? »

« Et bien, ils ont remporté plusieurs tremplins musicaux mais c'est dur de percer avec tous ces groupes. Ils sont plutôt branchés rock electro. Il joue souvent au Fillmore. Je pourrais t'y emmener si tu veux. C'est un bar sympa ».

« Avec plaisir ». Sa belle voix grave est soudain séductrice.

Je sens immédiatement mes genoux trembler. Je ne peux pas le nier. Il me fait de l'effet et il le fait délibérément.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche bon sang?

« Il s'appelle comment? » demande t-il tout en se levant.

Je le regarde bêtement.

Disparue la sensation ressentie il y a peine deux secondes.

Il m'a posé sa question d'un ton détaché, poli...Et là je comprends.

Il ne le fait pas délibérément, c'est en lui. C'est simplement un charmeur.

Il doit l'être depuis le moment où il a réalisé l'effet qu'il pouvait faire aux autres.

C'est dans sa nature, malgré son histoire merdique, son apparente aversion pour les femmes trop entreprenantes, son quelconque problème avec le sexe, la personne à qui il s'adresse...

Évidemment, entre les quatre murs de notre groupe de parole, il n'y a pas trop de place pour jouer ce rôle. On se met à nu, on essaie de parler franchement. On n'a pas grand chose pour se cacher si l'on décide de s'ouvrir au groupe.

« Ils s'appellent The Edgeliners » soufflé-je.

Edward me sourit amicalement.

Tu vois, c'est simple Bella, tu vas te faire un nouveau pote et ce sera sympa, comme d'habitude.

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

La salle de répétition du groupe de Jasper est agréable. Il y a même un mini studio d'enregistrement, le grand luxe. Elle appartient à Paul, leur bassiste.

J'aime m'enfoncer dans leur immense canapé moelleux et les écouter jouer. J'ai à chaque fois l'impression de retrouver mon adolescence.

Je pressens qu'Edward va apprécier leur musique et je me sens plus détendue.

Cependant, rien ne se passe comme je l'avais prévu.

Alice est présente quand on arrive et, dès qu'elle aperçoit Edward, elle est prise d'un mouvement de recul.

J'entends le beau gosse jurer dans sa barbe tandis qu'elle nous gratifie d'un salut froid.

Edward semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais elle s'éloigne immédiatement de nous.

Le groupe est en train de discuter enchaînement sur un morceau qui doit être prêt pour leur prochain concert.

Dès qu'il nous remarque, Jasper vient à notre rencontre et embarque rapidement Edward pour le présenter au reste du groupe.

Je le soupçonne de vouloir juger si ce dernier peut être leur nouveau batteur, Félix déménageant à Los Angeles dans quelques mois.

Un peu sonnée par ce qu'il vient de se passer, je m'installe sur le canapé vide. Cinq ou six personnes traînent près de la fenêtre. Je reconnais la copine de Paul que je salue.

Alice ne tarde pas à me rejoindre.

De loin, Edward nous lance des coups d'œil nerveux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver là, tu n'avais pas l'air de porter Jasper dans ton cœur hier soir » souris-je après qu'Alice m'ait dit Bonjour plus proprement.

« Détrompe-toi, je le trouve très sympa ».

Son sourire est crispée, son attitude aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice? »

« Ça te dérangerait de me dire comment tu connais ce gars ? »

« Edward? Euh et bien, je ne le connais pas vraiment, il va...Euh...Au même cours de yoga que moi ».

« De yoga? » Si elle semble suspicieuse, elle ne m'en dit rien. « Et vous sortez ensemble? ».

J'ouvre la bouche d'étonnement. De quoi elle se mêle?

« Je viens de te dire que je le connais à peine. On va dire qu'on est vaguement potes lui et moi et c'est tout ».

Elle semble un peu soulagée à mes paroles et se rapproche de moi.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas toi et moi mais je dois te prévenir. Je te conseille de faire attention avec ce mec ».

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »

Elle vérifie discrètement qu'Edward ne nous regarde pas et se penche vers moi.

« Et bien, il y a quelques semaines, je l'ai rencontré dans un bar. Lui et moi...Hum...On a bien accroché on va dire. »

Malgré moi, mon cœur se pince à ses paroles.

Elle ne paraît pas le remarquer et continue sur le ton de la confidence, son visage pratiquement collé au mien.

« Il faut aussi avouer qu'il était complètement bourré...Bref, on s'est retrouvé chez moi, on a commencé à...s'embrasser et à...euh se caresser...Mais il est devenu assez brusque, de plus en plus énervé et il a fini par me repousser, criant qu'on était toutes les mêmes. Il s'est barré en claquant la porte ».

Un gars s'assoit alors à côté de nous et Alice s'éloigne de moi, le balayant rapidement du regard.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte?

Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit lentement tandis qu'elle se penche à nouveau vers mon oreille et me murmure: « Bella, il m'a fait peur. »

A ses paroles, je ne peux que fixer certainement l'un des plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Il est en train d'apprécier la batterie de Félix.

Qui es-tu Edward?

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(*)<em>**** Pensées pour transformer votre vie - Louise L. Hay**

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews très sympas.**

**L'histoire sera relativement courte.  
><strong>

**Edward s'explique au chapitre suivant...Et l'histoire entre les deux peut commencer...  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Penser positif...**

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>_**Aujourd'hui je choisis de dépasser mes limites d'hier. Je suis prête à m'ouvrir à quelque chose de nouveau. **_**_(*) _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

Je déteste le film « 40 ans toujours puceau ».

Steve Carell est juste frustré, enfermé dans son mensonge. Il suffit qu'il le fasse et il connait l'extase à la fin du film. Moi non.

Jasper adore le voir quand il déprime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce soir là n'a pas loupé. Alice veut juste être amie avec lui.

« Pourtant, quand tu es partie de chez Kate, elle a insisté pour que je reste, elle m'a donné son numéro, elle est venue à notre répétition dimanche, elle a accepté de prendre un café en début de semaine, elle est même passée au magasin... »

« Je suis désolée Jasper »

Apparemment, Alice veut se concentrer sur le spectacle à venir et il est évident que beaucoup de travail l'attend.

Malgré tout, je ne me m'empêcher de me demander si c'est une simple excuse.

Regardant Jasper fixer l'écran de télévision, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait retenir Alice. Il est charmant avec ses boucles blondes, ses longues jambes fuselées et ses adorables fossettes.

Ses yeux gris prennent différentes teintes selon son humeur, ils sont très beaux et respirent la gentillesse. Il est toujours délicat, prévenant et c'est un merveilleux musicien, un passionné.

Il ressent tout Jasper, quand il faut se taire, écouter, plaisanter.

Je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, même si pour le garder il faut que je me tape ce putain de film de temps en temps.

Il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre nous. Et c'est tout naturellement que j'avais fini par me confier à lui sur mon problème, sur l'association, ma vie sentimentale... Il m'avait écoutée avec attention, sans pitié, avec douceur. Et j'avais vu dans ses yeux la promesse d'une belle amitié.

Merde! Peut-être qu'Alice le verrait toujours comme je le vois, un ami.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu voir Edward ce soir? Tu l'as prévenu au moins? » me demande soudain Jasper.

« Bien sûr pour qui tu me prends! »

Je ne peux masquer la véhémence qui transparait dans le ton de ma voix. Je m'en veux.

Je me sens mal, vraiment mal aux paroles de Jasper, me rappelant à quel point je culpabilise à m'en ronger les ongles depuis une semaine.

Je n'aime pas ce que je ressens, une sorte de boule dérangeante au fond de mon estomac qui ne me quitte plus quoi que je pense, éviter Edward ou accepter de mieux le connaître.

J'ai tout raconté à Jasper, de A à Z, dès le dimanche soir, après sa répétition.

Il n'a pas sourcillé durant tout ce temps. Même quand je lui ai relaté le petit épisode Alice. Je l'ai pourtant vu dans ses yeux, cette lueur blessée.

« Quoiqu'Edward puisse avoir comme problème... Bref, je ne pense pas qu'Esme t'aurait demandé de te rapprocher d'un fou furieux. » me répète mon ami.

J'ai déjà considéré ça. Je savais qu'Esme et Carlisle ne m'auraient jamais mis face à un quelconque risque.

Mais jusqu'à quel point le connaissaient-ils?

Ce que m'a appris Alice m'a d'abord fait fait peur. La peur qu'il me fasse du mal, peut-être même physiquement, et la peur de savoir, de connaître son histoire, de rentrer dans sa vie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'affecte comme ça. Mais c'est le cas.

Surtout après dimanche dernier, quand il m'a parlé de la plus délicieuse des façons avant de partir du local de répétition.

« Merci Bella pour cet après-midi. Euh...Je voulais vraiment te remercier et t'inviter à voir un film en fin de semaine...Vendredi si ça te dit?...Et puis j'en parlais avec Jasper. Je connais un petit italien, il est prêt de chez-moi, ce serait sympa de s'y retrouver un soir...C'est pour moi bien sûr ».

Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable avec son enthousiasme timide, ses yeux en attente, ses gestes en demande et je n'avais pas pu refuser. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Il voulait simplement se faire des amis. J'avais du mal à me figurer ce qu'il avait fait à Alice.

Puis une fille, une copine de Félix je crois, l'a arrêté dans son ascension vers la sortie.

Son attitude, sa posture, tout démontrait qu'il lui plaisait et qu'elle voulait le retenir.

J'ai retrouvé immédiatement l'air froid qu'il a eu avec moi quand je l'ai invité au théâtre.

Et je me suis dit alors que cette fille pourrait être moi, elle est moi. Et merde...Dans quoi je m'embarquais?

Il a fini par s'éloigner d'elle et a rattrapé Alice qui essayait de partir discrètement.

Je n'ai pu que les suivre dans la rue et regarder...Regarder la façon dont il l'a retenue, avec extrêmement de délicatesse, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

C'est ensuivi une discussion âpre, longue et j'ai vu Alice finir par rougir, pas de colère, non, mais de plaisir.

C'est comme si je m'étais sentie trahie. Où était passée la Alice froide, apeurée? Certainement pas en face de moi...

J'étais précipitamment rerentrée dans le local, énervée.

A ce moment, la peur a fait place à de l'appréhension...

Edward Cullen me plaît un peu trop alors que je ne sais pas s'il veut vraiment se laisser connaître et qu'il semble vraiment instable. Et puis rien n'est possible. Il prend un peu trop vite de l'importance. Une importance étrange, que je ne connais plus depuis longtemps.

J'ai donc fini par lâchement décliner son invitation au cinéma par texto, prétextant le boulot et n'ai pas répondu à son appel de mercredi soir, juste après la réunion où j'étais restée muette et où il était absent, comme prévu.

« Tu devrais lui laisser sa chance, il est vraiment sympa et quoiqu'il se soit passé avec Alice, ça ne risque pas de vous arriver ».

J'ai du mal à sourire au commentaire ironique de Jasper parce que j'ai la stupide envie qu'Edward me drague, juste pour voir, même si ça ne mène à rien...

Je me recroqueville dans le fauteuil de Jazz et tente de suivre le film.

Ce soir, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimerais être à la place de Steve Carell.

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

Il fait froid, il fait moche et il n'est pas là.

J'essaie de raconter avec beaucoup d'humour ma soirée chez Kate avec Mike le prétendant pas du tout intéressé.

J'ai envie de détendre l'atmosphère parce que Emmett a l'air triste, que Sam a les larmes aux yeux, que Angela se dispute continuellement avec Ben, parce qu'il n'est pas là.

Je suis contente d'arriver à arracher quelques rires mais je me sens en dehors de mon corps, loin très loin.

Je crois que je ne vais pas revenir dans le groupe pendant un petit moment, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de parler avec eux.

Après qu'on ait cassé le cercle, je vois Emmett se diriger vers moi mais Esme lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied et m'entraîne en dehors de la salle.

J'entre aperçois le traditionnel cours de yoga de Carlisle du samedi matin à travers la fenêtre sale et je me rends compte qu'elle m'emmène dans son bureau, bien planqué au fond d'une cour.

Il est petit son bureau mais agréable. Il est rempli de plantes vertes.

Elle m'invite à m'assoir et en fait de même, à mes côtés.

J'apprécie. Je n'ai pas l'impression de me retrouver face à une autorité quelconque mais avec la femme que j'aime et admire. Une sorte de maman de substitution au sein de cette association, la mienne étant en ce moment même au Mexique avec son nouveau mari.

« Tu vas bien Bella? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche mercredi et aujourd'hui tu semblais ne plus vouloir t'arrêter ».

J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis juste fatiguée, que j'en ai marre d'être seule, surtout depuis que Jasper n'arrête pas de penser « Alice », ou encore que le boulot me stresse, mais des mots complètement différents sortent de ma bouche.

« Tu sais si Edward va bien? »

Esme sourit légèrement mais je vois une lueur d'inquiétude traverser ses yeux.

« Et bien, oui. Il devait venir ce matin mais il a eu peut-être du mal à se réveiller ».

« Ah ».

Sa réponse me laisse vaguement surprise. J'espérais qu'elle serait un peu plus explicite.

Esme m'étudie quelques secondes avant de faire claquer ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Bien, je vois que tu tournes autour du pot alors je vais être directe. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous ne me regarde pas et je ne te demanderai pas les détails. Mais apparemment Edward a baragouiné que tu devais le voir cette semaine mais qu'après le comportement qu'il a eu avec une fille que tu connais, tu ne voudrais certainement plus le revoir. »

D'accord, là, elle est plus explicite. Et pourtant ce qu'elle dit ne me convient pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'en rester là avec Edward. Il faut qu'on s'explique.

« Tu sais Bella, je connais Edward depuis qu'il est tout petit, c'est le fils de ma meilleure amie. Il n'est vraiment pas méchant, il est juste très malheureux depuis ces derniers temps. Si j'ai pensé à toi pour travailler avec lui c'est que je connais ta patience et ta gentillesse. Je me disais qu'avec ce que vous avez chacun traversé, vous vous comprendriez. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit sous prétexte que je te l'ai demandé »

Je me ronge nerveusement l'ongle de mon pouce avant de me décider.

« Je vais l'appeler, c'est juste que...Tu sais... il n'est pas très ouvert pour parler de lui ».

Esme m'offre un regard compréhensif.

« Je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer si tu lui demandes. Il avait vraiment l'air peiné que tu ne le rappelles pas ».

Son téléphone sonne à ce moment là et je me lève pour la laisser travailler.

« Oh et Bella! Rien ne te force à être amie avec lui. Vous pouvez très bien n'avoir de relation que dans le cadre de l'association. Il comprendra » me dit-elle avant de décrocher.

Malgré moi, je fronce les sourcils en sortant de son bureau. Son absence d'aujourd'hui me déplaît tellement que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de ne le voir qu'un jour ou deux par semaine.

Je relève mon col et enfonce mon bonnet avant d'affronter la pluie, fouillant ma poche à la recherche de mon portable. J'ai un besoin irrépressible de l'appeler, dès maintenant. Et je suis bizarrement contente qu'il soit triste de ne pas m'avoir vue. Ça me donne l'impression de compter pour lui, même si je m'en veux pour mon silence.

Je descends les quelques marches qui s'arrêtent à la petite place contigüe à l'association.

Redressant la tête, je regarde l'église. Elle est ancienne, style négothique.

Ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas allée à la messe.

C'est Charlie qui m'y traînait quand j'étais petite. J'avais pris ça comme mes leçons de judo, une obligation paternelle à respecter pour qu'il me foute la paix.

Un éclat bronze et un nuage vert apparaissent soudain dans mon champ de vision et j'ai un coup au cœur. Edward pousse l'immense porte en bois et ajuste la capuche noire de son sweat.

Il était juste là! Je repense fugacement à la petite croix en argent qui orne son cou.

Quand il me voit, je sens qu'il hésite à venir à ma rencontre.

Je coupe court à ses doutes et franchis en quelques secondes la maigre distance qui nous sépare.

« Salut Edward! J'allais t'appeler! Tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui ».

L'étonnement se peint sur son visage mais il se reprend vite. Ses yeux sont presque translucides à la grisaille du jour.

« Euh oui, je comptais y aller et puis j'ai finalement préféré aller à l'Église, j'aime bien, de temps en temps ».

Il a presque l'air gêné de me dire ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente gêné.

« Je n'y suis jamais rentrée. Elle a l'air d'être magnifique ».

« Elle l'est, elle date du 19ème siècle. »

J'ai presque envie de lui demander de m'y accompagner mais décide finalement qu'il vaut mieux lui parler. En plus je commence à avoir froid avec cette bruine constante.

« Dis-moi, si tu as un peu de temps j'aimerais bien t'inviter chez moi à prendre un café. J'habite à deux minutes ».

Ses traits se durcissent légèrement.

« Écoute Bella » souffle t-il « tu n'es pas obligée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Esme a pu te dire mais laisse tomber, je comprends »

« Non! S'il te plaît. Ça n'a rien avoir. J'en ai vraiment envie. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, mais avec le boulot...Allez! »

Je complète mon mensonge avec un sourire que j'espère convaincant.

Il me répond par un sourire un peu narquois mais me suit quand je m'engage vers mon appartement, tout en me posant des questions sur la réunion de ce matin.

.

Une fois assis sur mon canapé, il se triture les mains, il fait même craquer ses doigts.

Grimaçant légèrement, je lui tends une tasse de café, espérant qu'il arrête.

Il s'en saisit avec beaucoup de précaution et le boit par petites gorgées.

Ne voulant pas être trop frontale, je pense lui parler de tout et de rien quand il se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je me suis excusé auprès d'Alice. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop fait flipper ».

Je feigne l'étonnement

Il me lance un regard entendu, me faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'il n'est pas dupe, avant de continuer, d'une voix posée.

« Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. Mais j'avais trop bu et elle était mignonne. Je ne sais pas...Je ne connaissais personne à San Francisco, à part Esme et Carlisle, et j'avais envie d'aller dans un bar. Je...Bref. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Edward? ».

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de terminer son café.

Se réinstallant dans mon canapé, il me fait face, une de ses jambes repliée devant lui. Ses mains caressent distraitement un coussin.

« Comme tu le sais, il y a eu cette fille. Enfin c'était plus qu'une fille. C'était Carmen »

Quand il prononce son prénom, il l'entoure de beaucoup d'amertume. Je crois un instant qu'il va s'arrêter mais il continue.

« Je la connaissais depuis le lycée. On était dans la même classe elle et moi et on est très vite devenu proche. Elle...En fait je suis tombé amoureux et j'ai connu ma première histoire. On s'est beaucoup disputé, séparé. Elle aimait faire un drame pour un rien et j'adorais ça. J'avais l'impression qu'on était pas n'importe qui, que...Bref, on était jeune, con, mais on était avant tout ami.

On s'était débrouillé pour rejoindre l'Université de Chicago. Je ne voulais plus habiter avec ma mère et on n'avait pas assez de sous pour habiter ensemble. J'ai donc partagé une chambre avec un mec, Peter. On avait le même goût pour la musique et on a monté un groupe pour se marrer. Carmen l'a de suite adoré. On traînait souvent tous les trois.

Elle et moi on écrivait beaucoup, souvent. Toujours tous les deux. On a toujours aimé ça, on se complétait en quelque sorte. On a même été publié au journal du lycée et de la faculté.

Quand on a tous été diplômé, Peter m'a convaincu de me lancer dans l'écriture. Carmen ne voulait plus vraiment. J'ai trouvé ce boulot de traducteur, j'ai un diplôme en langues étrangères. Ça me permettait de rester chez moi et de travailler sur un recueil de nouvelles. On habitait ensemble, Carmen et moi. Elle avait beaucoup de boulot et on se voyait peu et moi je stagnais. Je n'arrivais pas à bien écrire sans elle. Elle a fini par accepter de lever le pied et elle a recommencé à écrire avec moi. Elle y a de suite repris goût. Elle a terminé beaucoup de corrections, elle a même écrit deux nouvelles. Un copain éditeur de Peter avait lu les premiers jets et nous avait dit qu'on avait un vrai potentiel. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. J'aurais du voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait...Quand je n'étais pas disponible, Peter était souvent avec elle...Mais bon, on a presque toujours été tous les trois...Alors...Bref, un jour elle n'est jamais rentrée, elle était partie, avec lui. Elle ne m'a rien dit. C'est moi qui l'ai découvert en téléphonant à plusieurs amis, à son boulot. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su où ils étaient allés, personne ne le savait vraiment. »

Edward a le même ton monocorde et détaché de ceux qui ont beaucoup raconté leur histoire. Les émotions qu'il doit ressentir sont bien planquées au fond de lui.

Je sens qu'il fait l'effort d'être le plus honnête possible sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

J'ai du mal à me figurer ce type de souffrance, tellement banale et tellement atroce. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment une personne qui a pratiquement toujours fait partie de ta vie peut partir aussi lâchement, sans jamais s'expliquer.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles, personne ne t'en a donné? »

Il hoche les épaules. « Elle avait démissionné depuis deux mois et Peter n'avait pas vraiment de boulot depuis son diplôme, il se débrouillait avec ses contacts, il voulait devenir attaché de presse ».

« Et vos amis? »

« Ils n'y en avaient pas beaucoup et ils ne savaient pas, ils étaient complètement incrédules, ils pensaient qu'elle était juste partie quelques jours. Ses parents sont morts quand elle avait 19 ans. Le reste de sa famille est en Espagne. Je ne les ai jamais vus. Ils ne savaient pas non plus pour Peter. Pas plus ses parents et son frère. Ils n'ont jamais été très proches... Ils ont peut-être dû finir par avoir des nouvelles mais j'ai coupé les ponts depuis, alors... »

Une idée me frappe immédiatement.

« Et le recueil? »

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de fixer ses doigts entrelacés.

« Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien dans mon ordinateur et elle a pris toutes ses affaires. Elle a même emporté mes notes papier »

Oh mon Dieu! C'est de pire en pire...

« Edward... »

« Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient vraiment tirés, j'ai tout cassé dans l'appartement, tout. Je me suis fait viré de mon boulot, j'ai baisé n'importe qui, je ne répondais plus à personne. J'ai tout fait pour détruire les seules choses qui restaient de bien...Je...J'ai été très con. Je n'arrivais plus à rien, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Quand elle a vu que je faisais une dépression, ma mère a vraiment flippé. Elle m'a tellement pris la tête que j'ai accepté de me faire soigner. Mais l'envie ne revenait jamais. Je suis un peu revenu habiter chez elle, j'ai un peu retravailler mais je n'arrivais plus à sortir, je ne voulais plus voir mes amis, en rencontrer d'autres, voir des filles » finit-il dans un rictus.

« C'était quand? »

« Il y a un an et demi. Ma mère, avec l'aide de Carlisle et Esme, m'a convaincu de prendre un nouveau départ. Carlisle m'a aidé à trouver un boulot et un appartement ici et j'ai débarqué il y a trois mois. J'allais un peu mieux mais je restais enfermé la plupart du temps. Esme a réussi à me trainer à votre groupe. Et puis je t'ai rencontrée ».

Ses yeux brillent un peu quand il redresse sa tête vers moi.

« Vous étiez tous là, à vous confier sur vos problèmes, à relativiser, j'étais impressionné. Je ne me sentais pas de faire la même chose. Quand tu m'as parlé de toi ce soir là, tu es la première fille qui m'a fait me sentir en confiance. Tu avais une telle vision sur les choses, sur ta vie sexuelle... »

« Quel est ton problème avec ça Edward? » le coupé-je, commençant à comprendre.

Il se redresse vivement et passe nerveusement deux mains dans ses cheveux, plusieurs fois.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas évident! Je n'ai plus aucun appétit sexuel m'ont dit les psy. Traduction, je ne bande plus! »

« Tu... »

« Oui, je! Plus rien, nada! Depuis plus d'un an! Je n'y arrive plus...Je...Cette salope m'a tout pris. Il me restait au moins ça, pouvoir me perdre dans une fille! C'est bien une des seules choses pour lesquelles je n'avais pas de problème! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Peter aussi s'est fait avoir. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a saoulé avec ses mots, ses putains de sourires, ses...Merde! »

Il frappe avec violence sur le bras de mon canapé et je me mords la langue pour ne pas dire ce que je pense vraiment. S'il veut rejeter tous les torts sur elle, très bien. Mais son ami m'a l'air tout aussi pourri. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi ils ont fait une chose pareille.

Face à moi, Edward se calme lentement. La tête basse et les épaules tombantes, il fixe le sol.

Je vois bien qu'il essaie de retenir ses larmes, alors je fais la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis le début. Je le prends dans mes bras et il se laisse faire.

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

« Tu crois que tu peux me passer la clé, la grosse là? A côté de ton pied? »

« La grosse clé, la grosse clé...Ça fait vraiment professionnel dis-moi. »

« Arrête de te marrer Cullen! Ou ta fuite, tu l'oublies! »

« Hé, c'est toi qui as tenu à la réparer sous je ne sais quel prétexte débile d'égalité homme femme! »

« Ce n'est pas un prétexte débile! Et j'ai déjà réparé des fuites! Mon appartement est un sac à emmerdes, crois-moi. C'est juste que celle-là est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. »

« Il me semble que c'est un peu plus compliqué que changer le joint non? »

« Hum bravo! Très clairvoyant! », dis-je en faisant les gros yeux, « Mais je n'arrive pas à dévisser ce truc. Tu pourrais pas m'aider? ».

Je regarde dans le même temps ses biceps à peine recouverts par un T-shirt noir qui semblent me narguer.

« Mum, non. » me répond-il, impitoyable, « Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà essayé mais l'arrivée d'eau est bloquée. Je n'arrivais pas à la fermer et j'en ai foutu partout la dernière fois. Pour la millième fois Bella, laisse-moi appeler un plombier! »

« Non! »

« Non? »

« Non! »

« Très bien, alors ne compte-pas sur moi », conclut-il en s'éloignant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tiens tant à réparer cette foutue fuite.

Peut-être pour le remercier de m'avoir fait le meilleur rôti de bœuf que je n'ai jamais mangé, ou pour apprécier de se glisser dans un des sièges en velours de la salle de spectacle, dès la nuit tombée, et de suivre avec intérêt la répétition du nouveau spectacle de danse, pour finir par me raccompagner chez-moi, partageant sur le chemin ma passion pour le théâtre, se renseignant sur les représentations intéressantes à venir.

Ou peut-être était-ce pour avoir réussi à me faire rire après que je lui ai raconté ma relation avec Tyler, Emmett, le désastre Mike, l'incompréhension de Kate...

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me retrouve là, dans sa cuisine, à me débattre désespérément avec des tuyaux avant de tout stopper, repoussant la caisse à outils et décidant de le rejoindre dans le salon.

Il est déjà devant son ordinateur, plongé dans un compte-rendu d'entreprise qu'il doit traduire pour leurs partenaires français.

Cela fait une dizaine de jours que l'on se voit pratiquement quotidiennement et c'est la première fois que je viens dans son appartement.

Il est grand, très lumineux et décoré sobrement mais avec goût. Les murs sont blancs, les meubles noirs et gris, très masculins.

Aucune trace ne témoigne de sa vie à Chicago, pas de bibelots souvenirs, pas de photos, si ce n'est celle d'une femme qui semble être sa mère, entourée de Carlisle et Esmée, sur son bureau.

J'ai appris plein de choses sur lui ces derniers jours.

Son père est parti quand il avait quatre ans et ne lui a jamais donné de nouvelles. Carlisle et Esme viennent aussi de Chicago et sont amis avec sa mère depuis qu'il est né. Il ne joue plus du tout de batterie, il avait l'habitude d'en jouer avec Peter qui l'accompagnait à la guitare, et ne compte pas rejoindre le groupe de Jasper, même s'il est allé trifouiller plusieurs fois dans son magasin de disques et qu'il a discuté avec les Edgeliners. Il n'a gardé vraiment aucun contact avec ses anciens amis, ne téléphone à personne d'autre que sa mère et déteste les huîtres et les haricots verts. Il écoute tout type de musique, de l'opéra pour se calmer, du heavy métal pour se motiver et du rock progressiste, éthéré, pour planer.

Il va courir tous les matins et s'est inscrit à un cours de kick-boxing.

Après Carmen, il a couché avec cinq filles avant de se réveiller et de se sentir dégouté par tout. Il n'a plus jamais rebandé après ça.

Je m'approche de lui par derrière et pose deux mains sur ses épaules. Sa main gauche caresse gentiment la mienne et je lis sans comprendre les mots qu'il vient de taper sur l'écran.

La proximité qui s'est installée entre nous a pratiquement été instantanée. Ça me fait un peu peur tout en m'étant naturel, indispensable.

« Je laisse tomber. Tu as gagné. Je n'y arriverai pas » grommelé-je.

Je devine sans le voir son petit sourire satisfait.

« Très bien, je vais appeler le plombier et on va ensuite pouvoir aller au resto de Sam. Il n'est pas loin de chez toi non? »

Il est effectivement à trois rues de mon appartement.

Cette soirée étrange, célébrant la séparation de Sam et de sa femme, ne me paraît pas si terrible après tout. Jasper est quelque part avec son groupe et Alice...Mais Edward sera là.

Je me sens instantanément plus forte face au désastre annoncé. Sam ne sera certainement pas au meilleur de sa forme et Emmett m'a annoncé par texto qu'il viendra avec Rosalie qui lui fait la gueule... Mais au moins, Edward, lui, sera là.

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

Cette soirée est déstabilisante, vraiment déstabilisante et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde le voit.

Je ne parle pas de Sam qui se torche la gueule derrière la porte de son restaurant restée close pour l'occasion. Ni de son fantasme, Alec le serveur, qui ne sait plus ou se mettre tandis qu'il lui répète en grognant qu'il est le plus beau. Ni même de Rosalie et Emmett qui font tout pour ne pas se retrouver à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre alors que Angela et Ben semblent extraordinairement prêts à se sauter dessus à chaque instant.

Non, je parle de Edward et moi.

C'est la première fois depuis ces 10 jours que l'on se retrouve entourés d'autres personnes. Nous ne sommes pas allés aux réunions cette semaine et Jasper n'est venu me voir que quelques secondes quand Edward était chez moi.

Or, ce soir, je m'en rends compte. Je bouge, il bouge. Il rit, je ris. Il se retrouve toujours à proximité de moi, s'assurant que tout va bien d'un regard, d'un geste.

Je n'ai pas à chercher à boire, à manger. Il le fait pour moi, avec une attention particulière, touchant régulièrement ma joue, mes cheveux.

Carlisle et Esme n'arrivent pas à se départir de leur sourire en nous voyons interagir. Et je me rends compte que de l'extérieur, on pourrait passer pour un couple.

« Dis-donc, le Edward, tu ne le taperais pas par hasard? » me murmure Jessica.

Ce dernier est à moins d'un mètre de nous, discutant avec Emmett.

« Non on est juste... ». A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'on est vraiment.

Ami?...Je commence tout juste à le connaître. Plus?...C'est techniquement et psychologiquement impossible...

Je repense fugitivement à la relation que j'ai partagé avec Emmett.

Edward se montre aussi proche, aussi prévenant que s'il avait été mon copain. Il est même dangereusement de plus en plus tactile et moi aussi.

« Amis » finis-je par dire.

Une lueur d'excitation danse dans les yeux de Jessica.

« Chérie, tu devrais passer à la vitesse supérieure et je suis sûre qu'il pourrait tout te faire oublier, même ton petit problème. »

Je la regarde dans sa robe élégante, finir sensuellement son cocktail, ses lèvres trainant plus que nécessaire sur la bordure de son verre.

Elle est comme ça Jess, elle se donne des airs de Samantha Jones pour masquer sa souffrance. C'est une sex-addict et je sais qu'elle a dû rassembler toute ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur Edward depuis qu'il a rejoint notre groupe.

Je l'aime beaucoup. On a passé de nombreuses soirées elle et moi, à rire de nos problèmes respectifs qui ne peuvent pas être plus éloignés.

« Il y a un truc Bella, ce n'est pas comme avec Emmett. C'est plus que de l'amitié, il y a quelque chose...D'électrique. C'est peut-être con mais je le sens et je ne suis pas la seule ».

Mon ventre se crispe bizarrement à ses paroles. C'est plus fort que moi, tout ça est bien plus fort que moi.

Je me rapproche le plus possible d'elle et lui marmonne, gênée:

« Jess, il ne...Tu sais...Il ne peut plus...Enfin tu vois quoi? Il a eu le cœur salement brisé et depuis... Il n'arrive pas...A...Ressentir du désir ».

Je sais que Jessica ne dira rien. Elle attendra bien gentiment, comme tout le monde, que Edward veuille bien parler.

« C'est un eunuque? » s'amuse t-elle.

« Euh...non... »

« Il est atteint d'une quelconque maladie qui l'empêche de? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Non ».

« Alors ça remarchera. Et si tu es sa potion magique, alors crois-moi, il sera certainement la tienne ».

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil suggestif avant de me laisser pour aller se chercher un nouveau verre.

Je n'ai rien dit mais elle a tort. Edward a renoncé depuis longtemps à tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à un quelconque sentiment à l'égard du sexe opposé, à part de l'amitié.

Lui et moi, on se comprend sur ce point.

Quand j'ai dit à Jessica qu'il avait le cœur brisé, c'est beaucoup plus que ça, il a été détruit, complètement et je le comprends de plus en plus chaque jour.

Je me doute bien, à travers les regards de Carlisle et Esme, que le type de relation que l'on est en train de nouer lui et moi est certainement la première depuis longtemps.

Mais il n'y aura jamais de sexe entre nous, il ne le peut pas et moi non plus, plus jamais.

Balayant la salle du regard, j'aperçois Rosalie ruminer près du comptoir du bar. Elle paraît vouloir se casser le plus vite possible d'ici.

Je tourne la tête pour attirer l'attention d'Emmett et lui toucher deux mots mais Alec le serveur me bouche soudainement la vue.

Il bouge bizarrement sur ses jambes, comme s'il avait envie de pisser. Ses yeux se posent partout sauf sur moi.

Il est vraiment très mignon, un jeune éphèbe, je comprends que Sam est complètement craqué.

« Euh, je peux te parler cinq minutes? »

Je souris. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au lycée. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et se dirige vers les portes battantes qui mènent aux cuisines.

Je le suis, intriguée, et me retrouve dans l'immense cuisine immaculée. Les plans de travail sont larges et en onyx, pas un seul ustensile ne traîne.

Je n'y étais jamais entrée avant, même si Emmett et moi avons l'habitude de venir se régaler ici de temps à autre.

« La femme de Sam ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec le restaurant. De ce côté là, il est tranquille ». La voix de Alec est claire, directe, mais nerveuse, incroyablement nerveuse.

« Oh! » ne trouvé-je qu'à répondre.

J'ai à peine le temps de me demander ce qu'il me veut qu'il se lance, sa jambe tressautant impitoyablement.

« Euh...Bella? C'est ça? Je...Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je trouve que tu as l'air vraiment gentil, tu es jolie et j'aimerais t'embrasser ».

Pardon?

Il s'est considérablement rapproché de moi en disant ça.

Son souffle chaud caresse mon visage.

« Je sais que tu risques de dire non et je comprends mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je...A cause de Sam je... »

Oh mon Dieu! Alec et Sam ? Il s'est lancé? Quand?

Je regarde le jeune homme, cherchant une réponse, et me retrouve profondément touchée par sa détresse.

Normal qu'il se sente perdu.

Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de long discours, de réflexion sur l'attraction sexuelle, de parler de ce qui se passe ou pas avec Sam.

Il a juste besoin qu'une fille l'embrasse, n'importe qui, et je peux bien faire ça pour lui.

Je passe lentement une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me répond immédiatement et penche sa tête pour réclamer plus de contact. Ses lèvres s'écartent légèrement et il attrape gentiment ma lèvre supérieure. C'est doux, innocent.

Il se détache ensuite brusquement de moi et m'offre une mine réjouie.

« J'aime les filles putain, j'aime toujours les filles! » crie t-il en sautant en l'air.

J'éclate immédiatement de rire devant ses bonds de gamin et ses yeux qui s'illuminent avant de me retrouver dans ses bras, deux lèvres chaudes aspirant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il n'y a plus d'innocence dans ce geste, mais de l'envie, beaucoup trop d'envie.

Surprise par cette attaque, je ne peux que rester figée, incapable de le repousser, avant de sentir qu'on le tire durement en arrière.

Edward l'a plaqué contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, ses deux mains agrippées au col de sa chemise.

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. Il toise Alec d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier a l'air effrayé.

Je n'ose pas m'approcher d'eux, ayant étrangement le sentiment que je vais envenimer la situation.

« Lâche-le Edward, il n'a rien fait de mal! »

« Vraiment? » me répond-il en gardant son visage tourné vers le jeune homme qui est blanc comme un linge.

« Lâche-le, maintenant!»

Les épaules d'Edward tressautent à mes paroles et il s'exécute avec réticence. Alec s'éclipse en bredouillant un « Désolé » presque inaudible.

Edward prend alors plusieurs inspirations lentes avant de poser son regard sur moi.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir de ce baiser, alors... ».

Son corps est tout aussi tendu que sa voix. Je n'aime pas ça.

J'ai envie qu'il soit bien, souriant, appréciant la soirée, parlant avec tout le monde. Comme tout à l'heure.

« Je lui ai juste rendu un petit service. Je crois qu'il a cédé aux avances de Sam et qu'il ne se sent pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça ».

Le visage d'Edward s'éclaire de compréhension et il se détend aussitôt.

« Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu me voir moi » ajouté-je dans un pauvre sourire, plus pour moi-même.

« Moi je sais » affirme t-il d'une voix sourde en se rapprochant de moi.

Cette voix! Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge.

Edward a l'air déterminé alors qu'il me fait face. J'ai du mal à le reconnaître. Je sens qu'il va faire une connerie. Je connais ce type de regard.

Je me recule légèrement jusqu'au plan de travail le plus proche et m'appuie dessus, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté. Mon cœur bat pourtant à cent à l'heure, ma bouche est sèche. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à te prouver mais c'est une mauvaise idée » soufflé-je.

Sa réponse ne peut pas être plus directe. « Pourquoi pas, on s'entend bien tous les deux? »

« Edward, tu sais très bien qu'avoir ce genre de relation ne mène à rien, pour nous, je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec ça ».

Il marque un temps d'arrêt. « Je le suis mais... »

« Mais rien du tout, je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de rapport. Tu ne veux pas et je ne veux pas » dis-je d'une voix que j'espère ferme.

Pourtant, Edward recommence à se rapprocher, de plus en plus. Il me colle, comme Alec, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sa proximité m'intoxique. J'ai du mal à réfléchir.

Il penche sa tête vers moi et ses yeux m'aspirent.

« Bella, je me sens juste seul et avec toi, j'oublie tout ça, pas toi? ».

Sa voix est tellement belle, c'est un supplice de lui résister.

Ses doigts caressent mes tempes, ils sont froids. Je ne peux que bafouiller.

« J'ai...J'ai déjà essayé »

« Je sais, avec Emmett » me coupe t-il. « Mais je ne suis pas Emmett ».

« Je... »

« Tu? »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, il est bien trop près de moi.

Un sourire arrogant étire ses lèvres. Je déteste quand il est comme ça. Sûr de lui, charmeur. J'ai envie de le gifler, mais ça marche.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin que tu me rassures, comme le petit merdeux. C'est juste un baiser. On pourrait veiller l'un sur l'autre. Je suis bien avec toi. Je n'ai pas aimé te voir avec un autre. Toi et moi on pourrait se protéger des gens comme ton amie qui semble vouloir te trouver à tout prix un mari ».

Sa voix grave est envoûtante. Elle se diffuse dans tout mon corps, tentant de me convaincre de lâcher prise tandis que je réalise qu'il me demande bien plus qu'un baiser. Il veut que j'accepte une sorte d'arrangement tordu qui nous protègerait du monde.

C'est vrai qu'après avoir essayé avec Emmett, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais le refaire.

Mais Edward n'est pas Emmett. Il réchauffe mon cœur et mon esprit. Il me fait sentir autre.

Ses lèvres pleines s'entre-ouvrent sous mes yeux, attirantes, en demande. Il va le faire et je n'ai aucune force pour l'en empêcher.

Il suffit qu'il use un minimum de ses charmes et je perds tout mes moyens. Je ne me pensais pas si faible. Je croyais dur comme fer que je ne l'attirais pas de cette façon, qu'il était bien trop détruit de toute façon, que les règles, bien que tacites, étaient établies entre nous et que je m'y tiendrai, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Ses grandes mains encadrent mes hanches et j'ai mal au cœur qu'il puisse espérer ce genre de contact avec moi, qu'il puisse le vouloir encore alors que je ne veux plus rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me laisse faire, acceptant que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Je crois que je veux lui prouver qu'il a tort, que je me trompe, je ne sais plus...

Il est aussi doux qu'Alec à la différence que son baiser m'envoie des papillons dans le ventre.

Edward semble me faire passer un message. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas la fille qui essaie de le rassurer sur quelques attirances homosexuelles, sur une éjaculation précoce ou sur une quelconque espérance de réveiller un désir oublié. Je suis juste Bella.

Il me connait à peine et pourtant je suis Bella alors que nos souffles se mélangent et que ses lèvres jouent avec les miennes.

Je me sens con de ressentir tout ça mais ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie qu'il se colle tout contre moi.

Il ne le fait pourtant pas, laissant un espace entre nous. Sa langue ne vient pas chercher la mienne. Et, soudain, il est ailleurs, il n'est plus avec moi.

Je le ressens alors immédiatement, le creux familier dans mon estomac qui me rappelle que je ne serais jamais de ces filles qui fondent de plaisir pour un homme et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je veux qu'il arrête.

Edward a apparemment ressenti la même chose car sa bouche se met juste à effleurer la mienne.

Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux s'écarte en premier mais on se retrouve à s'observer prudemment dans la lumière presque aveuglante de la cuisine.

Les éclats de voix et la soudaine musique qui nous parviennent de la pièce à côté me rappellent que la vie continue, quoiqu'il arrive.

Je n'ai pas envie de mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher et d'oublier. Je ne regarde plus vraiment l'homme en face de moi.

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse dire quoique ce soit j'interviens.

« Si on rentrait? »

Il acquiesce immédiatement et me prend la main pour me que l'on aille prendre congés auprès des autres.

Je le laisse faire. Le creux dans mon estomac a disparu. Je me sens protégée, bien. Il sait à quoi s'attendre et cherche encore le contact. Il sait et il accepte.

Pourtant, lorsque Carlisle veut me retenir pour que l'on danse tous les deux, Edward coupe court à sa demande, impatiemment, et m'entraîne en dehors du restaurant.

Il me donne l'impression de vouloir partir au plus vite, mais pas sans moi.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Il insiste ensuite pour me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi à travers les rues froides.

On parle comme si de rien n'était mais je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose... Il semble se débattre avec plusieurs sentiments puissants.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de mon immeuble, je l'invite à monter chez-moi. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser comme ça. S'il veut en parler, je le veux aussi.

Il hésite quelques secondes mais finit par accepter, d'une voix rauque.

Il fait vraiment chaud dans mon appartement, Jasper a passé un mot sous ma porte pour me dire qu'il est avec Alice, encore...

Je laisse tomber mon manteau sur mon canapé et Edward m'imite.

Tout en ouvrant mon gilet je me dirige vers le chauffage.

« Désolée, je l'ai mis trop haut, je vais le baisser ».

Laissant trainer mon gilet sur une chaise, je me penche vers le radiateur et tripote le thermostat.

Le silence entre nous est pesant, il me rend fébrile. Les picotements familiers m'indiquant que quelque chose cloche agressent mon épiderme.

Je me redresse pour rencontrer le regard d'Edward. Il m'englobe totalement, m'attirant inexorablement vers lui.

Ses yeux semblent manger son visage, je ne vois qu'eux. Il a presque l'air malade avec ses yeux qui brillent de cette façon, on dirait aussi qu'il a peur.

Il s'est assis sur mon fauteuil et se redresse d'un bond alors que je m'approche, tendue.

J'ai du mal à respirer.

« Edward? Tout va bien? »

Il ne me répond pas. Il se contente de haleter, les paillettes de ses yeux scintillant sous la lumière de mes lampes.

Sa bouche semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais ses bras m'attirent dans une étreinte inattendue.

Tout son corps se colle contre le mien.

J'ai l'impression d'en ressentir le moindre centimètre, ses longues jambes, ses muscles secs, son torse chaud, son ventre qui ne cesse de chercher plus d'air.

Et là, je la sens, tout contre moi...Une fabuleuse érection.

**.**

_**pppp**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(*)<em>**** Pensées pour transformer votre vie - Louise L. Hay**

**Merci pour vos messages. J'ai eu des problèmes "neige" qui m'ont retardée la semaine dernière. Je posterai donc le chapitre suivant également cette semaine.**

**Bonne soirée!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Penser positif...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Le pardon possède un pouvoir de guérison que j'ai toujours à ma disposition. (*)<strong>_

_DiscoMirage - Another C _

_www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=H_GJJjV3eM&feature=related  
><strong>.<strong>  
><em>

**_._**

**_._**

Je me sens en colère, vraiment en colère. Elle transpire par tous les pores de ma peau tandis que je m'écarte vivement de lui.

Chacun de mes membres rendus gourds par la découverte de cette étrange érection reviennent à la vie et veulent faire mal, autant que me frappe l'énormité de son mensonge.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie trahie comme ça, jamais.

Je lève la main vers Edward et le frappe. Un coup sec, précis, sur sa pommette.

Il vacille sous le coup de l'impact et étouffe un juron.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je ne veux pas partir, j'en veux plus. Je l'attends.

Edward se redresse alors lentement et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me fait peur.

Un signal d'avertissement claque dans mon esprit embrumé. C'est un animal, ce n'est plus celui que je connais. Je ne dois pas rester là.

En un quart de seconde je réfléchis à mes options.

Jasper n'est pas là, derrière moi il y a le mur, à ma droite ce putain de fauteuil et ma porte est loin, si loin.

Je suis baisée.

A peine ai-je le temps d'esquisser un pas qu'il m'attrape le bras et me plaque contre le mur. Son poids s'écrase de toute ses forces contre le mien, ses mains vissées douloureusement à mes poignets. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Son regard pèse sur moi, ses lèvres me murmurent des choses à l'oreille mais je ne le vois pas, je ne l'entends pas.

Je crois qu'il cherche à me calmer mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produit.

La bulle de peur qui gonflait dans mon ventre a éclaté et je deviens complètement irrationnelle, me débattant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Un de mes bras arrive à se dégager difficilement de sa poigne et je lui tire les cheveux.

Un grognement sourd traverse sa gorge.

Je veux qu'il me lâche, je le lui crie mais il ne semble pas d'accord. Il écarte brusquement sa tête et je perds ma prise qui était déjà instable. Un cri de frustration m'échappe et je relâche mes efforts. Il en profite pour reprendre l'avantage, me poussant un peu plus contre le mur.

« Calme-toi Bella! »

J'ai le souffle court, mes gémissements et mes cris se noient dans sa poigne puissante.

Je suis complètement piégée par son corps. Je peux à peine bouger mes jambes, mon bassin, ma poitrine, mes bras. Je ne peux que remuer frénétiquement ma tête, ma bouche prête à mordre, mais il rentre sa tête, son menton bloquée dans son épaule, ne me permettant même pas d'avoir accès à son cou.

Je sais que je n'aurais jamais le dessus mais j'essaie encore, priant pour que Jasper rentre enfin et vienne me libérer.

« Bella, je ne te ferai pas mal, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ».

Mon cœur bat fort, c'en est presque douloureux, je sens que le sien aussi, comme un beat qui me transperce. Je sens aussi que mes forces s'épuisent, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Des larmes me bouchent la vue, me piquent les yeux. J'essaie une ultime fois de le repousser mais il est bien trop fort.

« S'il te plaît Bella! »

Il se décale légèrement et raffermit sa prise.

Je réalise alors que son érection est collée contre mon ventre, toujours aussi dure.

Putain il est excité par tout ça!

Mon corps se détend de surprise et je tente de retrouver ma respiration, mes idées...

Il le sent aussitôt et agrippe mes cuisses à pleines mains, relâchant mes avants bras.

Je me retrouve soudainement avec mes jambes entourant sa taille, mon dos toujours plaqué au mur. Mes mains viennent automatiquement agripper ses épaules pour me stabiliser.

Un hoquet claque dans l'air.

Et je me rends compte que c'est moi qui ai émis ce son étrange.

Son visage me fait maintenant face, il est brûlant, je peux le sentir. Ses yeux sont pareils à deux billes de soleil éclatés, sa pommette est rouge.

Il se frotte contre moi et une chaleur enivrante se diffuse dans mon bas ventre.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand sous le choc.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti Bella. Ça c'est ce que tu me fais ressentir et seulement toi, ça fait si longtemps, j'avais presque oublié ». Sa voix est rauque, son souffle haché.

Je ressens le besoin qu'il a de m'avoir, comme une langue de feu qui traverse tout mon corps.

Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre, à rassembler mes esprits, ne pouvant que balbutier des mots incohérents pour qu'il m'explique.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle. Une mèche de cheveux est collée sur ma joue mouillée, mon nez coule... Tout mon corps parait anesthésié.

Et puis ses lèvres bougent. Elles n'arrêtent pas de bouger lentement, très lentement pour me dire d'une voix pleine de désir:

« Bella... »

Un souffle chaud balaye mon visage et j'ai soudain conscience de tout. Son corps brûlant, sa respiration chaotique, les muscles de ses épaules, ses mains sur mes cuisses, son sexe contre le mien, le bouton de son jean qui appuie sur mon ventre découvert, et mon envie, mon envie qu'il n'arrête pas.

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que la bouche d'Edward s'écrase sur la mienne.

C'est violent.

Il la malmène ma bouche. Il l'aspire, la tord. Nos dents se cognent et nos langues finissent par se rencontrer.

Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux prendre le contrôle et je veux qu'il me résiste. Ma langue s'aventure plus loin, plus durement, plus rapidement. Et il se laisse faire.

Mes mains agrippent sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, mes chevilles se croisent fermement dans le bas de son dos et ma poitrine cherche le contact de la sienne, toujours plus.

J'entends le gémissement d'Edward, je sens ses mains qui passent sous mes fesses pour stabiliser notre position d'un petit coup sec et puis sa bouche qui s'ouvre toujours plus, sa tête qui se penche et sa langue qui reprend le dessus.

Des éclairs électriques se répercutent dans tout mon corps et viennent se loger dans le bas de mon dos et dans mon sexe quand ses mains pétrissent la chair découverte de mes reins.

Je m'écarte brutalement de son visage pour prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Je la fais glisser lentement avant de la relâcher puis m'amuse à lécher l'os de sa mâchoire.

« Merde » souffle t-il.

Ses bras se croisent dans mon dos et il m'embarque vers mon lit.

Non!

Je réalise ce qu'il va faire, ce que je fais, ce qui va se passer et tout mon corps se rétracte aussitôt à cette idée.

Je veux le lui dire mais sa bouche fait des merveilles dans mon cou, il suce, aspire, me marque...

« Edward je... »

« Tu? »

« Je... »

Il m'adresse un sourire carnassier et me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

« Je sais que tu crois que tu ne peux rien ressentir Bella mais j'ai envie de toi et je vais te prendre, maintenant ».

Je reste figée à ses paroles, sa voix est si autoritaire, ses gestes si sûrs.

Ses doigts bien dessinés ouvrent un à un les boutons de ma chemise et je ne peux que le regarder faire, soufflée.

Il investit mon lit dans le même temps, le prend d'assaut. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça, alors je le laisse faire, réfléchissant à cent à l'heure.

Ma chemise s'égare au pied du lit, puis mon soutien-gorge.

Ses doigts hypnotiques malaxent mes seins avant de s'attaquer à mon pantalon, laissant sa bouche prendre le relais.

Non! Je ne peux pas accepter ça!

« Lâche-moi! » me récrié-je tout en me redressant pour l'empêcher de m'enlever mes chaussures.

Edward attrape aussitôt mes poignets.

« Tu as le droit d'être en colère, mon aussi je le suis. Montre-moi ».

Sa voix est une invitation à résister.

Il me relâche et c'est mon laisser-passer, je le frappe aussitôt. Son cou, son torse, ses bras, tout ce qui est à ma portée.

Edward accuse les coups, les évite pour finir par prendre les devants en emprisonnant mes mains dans les siennes.

Son rire résonne dans la pièce.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête? »

« Je... »

« Tu? » me répond-il tout en faisant sauter mes chaussures et mes chaussettes dans l'air.

« Je... »

« Tu ne vas pas réussir Bella, tu le veux autant que moi, je le sais ».

Il essaie de passer la barrière de mon pantalon et j'essaie de l'en empêcher. Ses lèvres rencontrent alors les miennes et il écartèle ma bouche, en prend complètement possession tout en s'assurant que mes fesses et mes jambes coopèrent enfin. Et elles le font.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Mon pantalon disparaît de ma vue et il passe sa main sur ma culotte.

« Apparemment ça te réussit bien d'être en colère » me dit-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

Et là je le sens, je suis complètement trempée. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais il a réussi sans même m'offrir sa langue, ses mains ou de douces paroles...

Il écarte mes jambes et se glisse entre elles tout en enlevant son sweat et son T-shirt en un même mouvement.

Son torse est comme je l'imaginais. Des muscles secs, noueux, une peau halée et des poils blonds qui s'égarent jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon.

La vérité m'explose soudain en plein visage. Il m'a menti, il se sert de moi pour atteindre son plaisir, son but, réussir à faire vibrer la femme frigide...

Je recommence alors à crier. « Tu m'as menti, tu savais, tu savais! »

Je recommence à le repousser et il m'englobe dans ses bras puissants.

« J'y ai cru le premier jour où je t'ai parlé, quand tu m'es tombée dessus, mais... »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus et je m'éloigne de lui pour claquer durement son beau visage.

« Arrête! » s'écrit t-il.

Il s'allonge entièrement sur moi, mes jambes encadrant toujours sa taille, et me maintient le haut du corps, son visage caché dans mon cou. Je tends l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit, son souffle et sa voix sont étouffés par mon épaule m'envoyant des vibrations étranges.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça se reproduirait, plus les jours d'après, je me sentais juste bien, je croyais à ce que je t'ai dit, mais dès qu'on s'est embrassé... »

Je pousse un cri de rage et mes pieds frappent d'eux même tout ce qu'ils peuvent atteindre, ses cuisses, ses fesses.

Edward attrape alors mes mollets et continue à grogner dans mon cou.

« Tu te calmes, tu te calmes ».

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de chialer.

« Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas moi... »

Et mes larmes coulent d'elle-même, elle ne s'arrêtent plus.

Je suis perdue, je me sens tellement malheureuse. Je l'ai peut-être aidé mais je reste seule, seule dans ma merde...

Edward ne me répond pas, il s'active juste à effacer mes larmes, une à une avec ses doigts, avec sa bouche.

« Laisse-moi faire » me murmure t-il.

Combien de fois ai-je entendu ça, combien de fois j'ai voulu y croire, combien de fois ai-je été déçue...

Mais je le laisse faire, encore, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je ne sais plus...

Je réalise à peine qu'il finit de se déshabiller, d'enlever ma culotte, je peine à réaliser que je suis là, encore une fois, après tout ce que j'ai traversé, tout ce que je me suis promis... A finir par accepter de m'offrir à un homme.

« Bella, regarde-moi »

Je m'exécute péniblement et je rencontre ses yeux en amandes, ses yeux de feu qui semblent contenir autant de désespoir que les miens.

« Tu n'y crois plus, je n'y croyais plus non plus mais on en est là. Ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence... ». Sa voix est grave, tellement chargée de désir, tellement sûre.

Un délicieux frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale et je le regarde, je le regarde vraiment tandis que je sens mon excitation couler toujours plus de mon sexe.

Un préservatif est prêt à recouvrir sa fabuleuse érection. D'où? Comment? L'avait-il prévu? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regarde un homme se protéger, fascinée, avec un peu d'espoir.

Sans me laisser le temps de respirer, il enfonce deux doigts entre mes replis intimes et les recourbent pour finir par émettre de lents cercles, par titiller mon clitoris avec son pouce.

« Aaahh !»

Mon bas-ventre me rappelle à l'ordre, je me sens brûler de l'intérieur. J'ai un besoin animal de le sentir...là.

Je me sens con, noyée dans mes émotions, perdue... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

« Tu le veux Bella, mais tu peux encore résister, je n'attends que ça ».

Sa voix est un appel au sexe, un appel au crime, un appel à tout ce que je n'espérais plus.

Je me cambre en réponse, mes mains s'accrochant à ses avants-bras avant d'essayer de le repousser, une fois encore.

Il ne m'obéit pas, il ne m'a jamais obéi, creusant un peu plus sa place entre mes cuisses malgré mes tentatives acharnées.

Je tremble, je suis trempée de sueur, nos souffles hachés et nos gémissements se perdent dans notre lutte. J'ai envie de mordre sa bouche qui s'approche de la mienne, de tirer sur ses mèches cuivrés qui viennent barrer son regard lumineux, de fermer mes jambes que j'écarte pourtant un peu plus pour l'accueillir.

Il passe une main dans mon dos et me rapproche brusquement de lui.

Sa langue appelle la mienne et elles se trouvent, sauvagement, dès l'instant où il pénètre en moi, d'abord lentement, avant de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.

Ses coups durs, rapides, puissants se succèdent et je ne lâche pas sa bouche. Je ne veux plus la lâcher. Ses grognements se perdent au fond de ma gorge et je les sens se balader jusqu'à mon sexe.

Des picotements électriques me transpercent tandis que je réalise que je me sens parfaitement remplie.

Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit et il accélère le rythme, toujours plus vite.

Agrippant soudain mes hanches, il se met à genoux et me soulève, regardant avec attention l'endroit où nos corps se joignent. Un air de pure luxure éclaire son visage.

Un cri m'échappe.

Je ressens une vague de plaisir me submerger et je mords durement sa lèvre quand il finit par se rallonger sur moi. Il tire sur mes cheveux, me forçant à lâcher prise. Puis aspire ma lèvre supérieure avant de se plonger dans mon cou et de déblatérer des mots incompréhensibles.

Sa main vient trouver mon clitoris, durement.

« Edward! »

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je veux, me contentant de me concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il me donne... Simplement.

Il s'offre complètement à moi et je me demande brièvement à quel moment mes jambes ont ceinturé sa taille.

Une boule de feu s'est construite dans mon bas-ventre et je veux qu'elle explose, c'est mon unique objectif quand mes hanches rencontrent les siennes, toujours un peu plus.

Mon nez se perd dans son cou. Il sent bon, un mélange d'excitation, de parfum, de sueur, de gel douche et d'Edward...

« Bella! »

Son ton de voix sent l'impuissance, le besoin, le besoin de moi...Et j'accepte, j'accepte de le rejoindre.

Je lâche prise, je suis complètement submergée par mes émotions et c'est tellement bon.

Mes mains s'accrochent aux omoplates d'Edward après avoir apprécier la musculature de ses fesses, de son dos.

Il agrippe alors mes mains et les ramène violemment au-dessus de ma tête.

« Tu as perdu, tu es à moi et maintenant tu vas venir pour moi » grogne t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ses traits ciselés m'offrent un spectacle magnifiquement troublant, ils sont complètement transformés par le plaisir.

Edward est en moi...Prenant de plus en plus de place...Il n'a bandé rien que pour moi...Il me donne un plaisir sans nom...C'est le seul...Et il ne m'en faut pas plus.

Ma libération se diffuse dans mon corps et un plaisir inconnu explose à l'intérieur de moi.

Tout mon corps se crispe, jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils tandis qu'Edward ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, se déversant en moi dans un cri sourd.

J'ai chaud, très chaud, je suis à bout de souffle...

Il s'écrase quelques secondes sur moi avant de se détacher de mon corps, embrassant le bout de mes seins durcis.

Je ressens un manque, puissant, maudissant son besoin de s'éloigner, de se reprendre, loin de moi.

Sa main trouve la mienne, me rassurant aussitôt.

J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive... Je suis bouleversée, les dernières traces de mon plaisir se diluant dans mon corps.

Ça y est, je l'ai enfin connu, _l'orgasme._

« Je crois qu'on va pouvoir passer notre temps à faire autre chose toi et moi » halète un Edward couvert de sueur, à mes côtés, dans mon lit...

A ses paroles, mon cœur se serre de la plus délicieuse des façons et mon sexe m'envoie des décharges de désir.

J'ai une légère pensée pour Steve Carell.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, recommencer.

_**.**_

_**pppp**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>(*)<strong>**_**** Pensées pour transformer votre vie - Louise L. Hay****

****Merci à Fox, Lisa1905 et Val!  
><strong>**

****Chapitre court. Le prochain sera plus long.****

****A la semaine prochaine!  
><strong>**


End file.
